Miracles happen
by Elone McFox
Summary: En brevväxling. Två magiker. En stor skola. Två ugglor. Fyra marodörer. Två Slytherinare. Sex Gryffindorare. En berättelse om motgångar.
1. Live today

Jag äger inte Harry Potter eller Sirius eller någon, förutom September. Och så äger jag dig.

* * *

**Kapitel ett: Live today**_  
_

_"September!_

_Varför fick just min familj ungefär alla dåliga egenskaper som en familj kan tänkas ha? Jag tänker självklart inte på mig själv, alltså, jag menar min morsa och alla de där. Du skriver inte så mycket om dig själv, har du tänkt på det? Kanske har du ett perfekt liv, ett sådant som min familj strävar efter, men aldrig når._

_Jag vet naturligtvis vad det är för fel på min annars så totalt perfekta familj (märkte du av min fantastiska, diskreta ironi?). Det är jag som är familjens svarta får! Som om jag egentligen bryr mig om det._

_Det är så skönt att veta att du inte garvar åt mig när du läser det som jag har skrivit. Visst, okej då, det kanske du gör (vad vet jag?), men jag hör det inte, och om det skulle vara så, så är jag bara lättad._

_Min bästa kompis kommer och hämtar mig imorgon (egentligen sticker jag för alltid då), så ska vi och handla allting till nästa läsår. Det är så himla skönt att min skola är en internatskola, jag skulle inte palla av hela året hemma hos mig._

_Som tur är har jag Bonnie. Nej, bli inte avundsjuk nu, Bonnie är ugglan som levererar dina brev och som är den enda familjemedlemmen som inte hatar mig för tillfället._

_Snuffles."_

* * *

Jag kan bara inte låta bli att skratta. Tror han verkligen att jag är så perfekt? Det är jag ju verkligen, om jag får lov att vara ironisk. 

Anledningen till att jag inte talar om mitt så sjukt perfekta liv, är att jag inte har något. Mamma och pappa är ju mugglare, helt kassa på allt möjligt. Förlåt mig, förlåt, jag menar att de var ... missbrukare av sprit. Nu bor jag och Nicho i en liten lägenhet, som jag piffat upp med lite allt möjligt. Jag längtar tills jag blir sjutton, för här i England så verkar man vara myndig då (om man är som jag, häxa, vill säga) och då får jag piffa upp den med magi.

Vi bor på bottenvåningen, självklart, eftersom Nico inte kan gå i trapporna med sin rullstol. Vi flyttade hit till en förort till London i början av sommaren, när jag kom hem från min trolldomsskola.

Snuffles har jag skrivit brev till länge. Jag tror att det var en brevvänsannons, men jag är inte säker på vem som satte ut den.

Det roliga är att han inte vet ett dugg om mig eller mitt liv. Jag kan ha nämnt någonting om att jag är i hans ålder, för jag tror att han är sexton, som jag, men mer kan han inte. Jo, han kan namnet på min uggla, Raspar. Nej, han känner inte ens till mitt namn, utan han kallar mig "September", som jag skrev som mitt smeknamn. Egentligen har jag aldrig kallats det, förutom av honom, men ändå.

Själv vet jag ganska mycket om honom; han hatar sin familj, han råkar förvandla grejer så att de ser ut som trollstavar och så råkar han lägga dem lite här och var och allt möjligt.

Och så vet jag vilken humor han har. Han tror att han är så himla charmerande, det är han självklart inte, men han är faktiskt ganska rolig. Riktigt rolig, till och med.

* * *

_"Snuffles!_

_Du är nog bara sjukt oturlig, kan jag tro._

_Kul för dig att du slipper dem. Kan du inte försöka förhäxa dina föräldrar innan du sticker, och hälsa från mig? De verkar verkligen vara värda det. Snälla, kan du göra det?_

_Jag menar det faktiskt, låt dem inte bli ostraffade trots att de har gjort ditt liv till ett rent helvete, enligt vad du har skrivit._

_Skulle jag vara avundsjuk på din söta lilla Bonnie? Sällan! Men akta dig så att jag inte snor henne, Raspar är lite utsliten, om du undrar varför mina fantastiska brev är lite sena._

_Jag hatade verkligen min gamla skola, den var så himla trist och tråkig. (Fatta hur sjukt svårt det faktiskt är att få en trolldomsskola att bli tråkig, men de lyckas verkligen!) så det är skönt att jag ska få byta._

_Jag undrar hur den nya är. Tänk om man börjar skolan där när man är sju, som på min gamla? I sådana fall så kommer inte min lillasyster in. Det är synd om henne, hon som missade sitt första år för att hennes olycka …_

_Aja, lycka till med ditt rymningsförsök. Tror du verkligen på att du kommer lyckas?_

_Förresten, jag kom på en sak. Kan vi inte måla ett självporträtt av oss själva och sedan skicka det till varandra? Till slut kanske vi kan lista ut vem den andra är. Men, till dess är jag -_

_September."_

_"September!_

_Jag är äntligen fri! Nu är jag nästan precis sexton år, så när jag kommer tillbaka från skolan nästa gång är jag myndig. Då kan inte mina föräldrar tvinga mig till ett enda dugg!_

_Förlåt för mitt superdåliga självporträtt. Jag äger inte riktigt på att måla, om man säger så._

_Om vi råkar möta varandra, tror du att vi kommer känna igen varandra då? Min bild liknade mer vår husalf än mig, egentligen._

_Tack för lyckoönskningen, även om den var onödig. Okej då, nu var jag elak. Jag säger INTE förlåt. Hahaha._

_Snuffles."

* * *

_

Hans bild är inte så hemsk, inte så hemsk alls. Skarpa, slarviga linjer från en fjäderpennas bläckspår, blandat med något flytande som ser ut som magiska, skimrande vattenfärger.

Min ser lite annorlunda ut, jämför med hans. Min är en omsorgsfullt målad blyertsskiss, som visar mig när jag är glad. Hans är också glad, stämningsfull på något sätt.

Han kanske är snygg. Tänk om? Bilden visade inte så bra, först så trodde jag faktiskt att det var hans husalf, som han snackade om. Men hans bild var vacker, om inget annat. Å andra sidan är jag imponerad av att han faktiskt hade en husalf, vilket förmodligen var hos hans hatade föräldrar.

Han tror att min lyckoönskning var onödig. Vad ledsen jag blir … eller kanske inte.

Min bild, som jag ska skicka med brevet. Jag ångrar att jag gjorde den. Tänk om vi träffas, och han tror att jag har lurat honom när det gäller hur jag ser ut?

* * *

_"Snuffles!_

_Grattis! Eller vad man ska säga för att inte låta sjukt töntig, men jag hoppas att du inte bryr dig om att min status överallt är så låg att man kan kliva på den utan att anstränga sig._

_Min bild är helt sjukt dålig. Blyertsskiss som jag gjorde för hur länge sedan som helst, även om det är tre veckor. Jag målar konstant annars, men aldrig människor._

_Jag måste vara den enda som använder blyertspennor på min nya skola, om den är som min gamla skola, där man bara hade onödigt svårskrivna fjäderpennor. Har ni också sådana? Det är så sjukt onödigt._

_Vad har in för väder hemma hos er (förmodligen menar jag hemma hos din kompis nu, eftersom jag antar att det är där du är)? Vi har väder som visar mitt humör. Gråa moln, men det är så sjukt varmt som i något man inte borde nämna._

_Kommer du och din kompis få tråkigt nu i sommar? Gå och kolla på mugglarbio … om du inte vet vad det är, så kan jag upplysa dig om att de visar en massa filmer i stora salar, jättekul. I och för sig så visar de knappast trovärdiga scener med magi, men i alla fall. Det är sjukt kul att se alla mugglare som är vettskrämda för ingenting._

_Jag kom på en sak när jag tänkte på dig (för till skillnad från dig, så är jag inte så egoistisk att jag bara tänker på mig själv)._

_Jag vill aldrig någonsin träffa dig! Då slutar jag ju hoppas att du är som jag. Jag är tråkig, grå och ful. Nej, protestera inte, för på bilden försökte jag förmodligen lyfta fram min bästa sida, vilket var svårt, för det finns ingen._

_Bara sin egen, September."_

_"September._

_Jag tycker inte alls att du var ful, ärligt talat. Jag menar, du ser ju inte riktigt lika bra ut som jag faktiskt gör, men det är faktiskt väldigt svårt att göra._

_Men du tecknar väldigt fint. Är du verkligen helt säker på att det inte bara råkade vara en väldigt populär, lokal konstnär som har målat den?_

_Jag och min kompis gick verkligen och såg en film, en skräckfilm tror jag, men den var inte det minsta läskig. Allt såg ut som om en väldigt dålig humorsnubbe hade försökt göra en romantisk grej, men misslyckats totalt och satte in ett par fejkade monster._

_Det var roligaste att kolla på mugglarna, som du sa._

_Snuffles som äger September."

* * *

_

En visslande tågvissla talade om för alla som stod på perrongen att tåget skulle gå vilket ögonblick som helst, så sextonåriga Summer, det vill säga jag, skyndade sig upp genom dörren, släpandes på den stora kofferten som var mycket praktiskare än de många kappsäckarna jag hade haft mina grejer i förut.

"Behöver du hjälp?"

En ganska lång pojke med ljusbrunt hår räckte fram en hand mot mig och log vänligt.

"Jag antar att du är ny här, jag har aldrig bestraffat dig med straffkommendering, och eftersom jag är prefekt så har jag bestraffat de flesta", sade han och flinade. Jag konstaterade att det inte var skryt, bara information.

"Ja", sade jag glatt och sköt fram kofferten, så att han skulle kunna ta tag i den. "Jag heter Summer och har precis flyttat hit till London."

"Remus", presenterade han sig som och tog tag i kofferten och sköt upp den på ett trappsteg till. "Remus Lupin."

Han frågade inte efter mitt efternamn, vilket jag var glad för, eftersom alla alltid hade retat mig för det.

"Trevligt att träffas", sade han och flinade. "Så där, ja. Behöver du hjälp med någonting annat?"

"Nej då, det är bra", sade jag och torkade bort den lilla svett jag hade i pannan. "Tack för hjälpen!"

Så försvann han och lämnade mig ensam kvar.

Jag såg mig omkring och drog på kofferten in i närmsta kupé, som lyckligtvis råkade vara ledig. Jag sköt försiktigt igen dörren efter mig och satte mig på sätet. Sekunden efter kom ungefär halva atlanten ner på mig med ett plask och jag hörde högljudda skratt från kupén bredvid.

Rasande sköt jag upp kupédörren och, drypande våt, stegade in i den bredvid, där tre pojkar i min ålder redan satt.

"Var det någon av er som …?" började jag, men en pojke med svart hår och glasögon fnös till.

"Naturligtvis var det vi", sade han och flinade. "Vad skulle man annars göra, som den sanne marodör som man är?"

Jag höjde på ena ögonbrynet. Marodör, vilken fånig titel det var.

"Jag blev blöt", påpekade jag, helt i onödan.

"Jag såg det", flinade en pojke med kolsvart hår och gråa ögon.

"Förlåt", pep en liten tjock pojke med brunt hår, som satt längst in vid fönstret. "Det var meningen att du skulle vara en förstaårselev."

"Skulle jag vara en förstaårselev?" frågade jag, och om jag inte redan hade haft höjda ögonbryn, skulle jag höja dem igen.

"Vem är 'jag'?" frågade glasögonpojken och flinade. "Mitt namn är James Potter."

"Summer", sade jag, men nämnde inte mitt efternamn.

"Trevligt", sade den andre svarthåriga. "Mitt namn är Sirius Black. Vad är ert fullständiga namn?"

"Summer … Winters", sade jag och flinade.

"Mellannamn?" sade James och Sirius i kör.

"Det har inte ni med att göra!" utbrast jag förargat. "Men jag har faktiskt rätten att sitta i den här kupén, eftersom ni förstörde min."

"Visst", sade de i kör, igen, och jag gick snabbt till den första kupén och hämtade min koffert och släpade in den i deras kupé.

Jag sköt igen dörren, men då märkte jag att dagens andra pinsamma sak hände; kofferten gick upp och Snuffles alla brev ramlade ut på golvet.

"Rör de inte!" tjöt jag och mumlade snabbt: "Accio brev!"

Breven flög in i min hand som om jag vore någon slags magnet.

"Hur kan man vara så himla korkad att man döper sin unge till Summer Winters?" frågade Sirius nyfiket.

"Mina föräldrar är hemska, så det vill du inte veta", mumlade jag och satte mig ner bredvid James. "Du vill inte veta mitt andranamn", tillade jag med en grimas, även om jag inte tänkte berätta det för dem.

"Nej, det har du rätt i", sade James sakligt. "Sirius hatar också sina föräldrar."

"Man måste hata dem, annars är man knäpp", fnös Sirius och ryckte på axlarna. "Därför bodde jag hos James i somras."

"Trevligt", mumlade jag frånvarande och låste kofferten igen genom att nudda den med spetsen på trollspöet. "Jag har tillbringat sommaren med min syster, vi har flyttat hit till London … fast jag undrar hur hon kommer klara sig, hon har nämligen ett litet problem …"

"Det har Sirius med", sade James snabbt. "Hans problem är hur alla oändliga flickor strömmar efter honom", fortsatte han ironiskt.

"Bara för att James är så tänd på Evans", kontrade Sirius snabbt. "Men Evans tycker att han är alldeles för uppblåst."

"Ja, det var ju sjukt viktiga saker", sade jag ironiskt och himlade med ögonen.

Sirius flinade självsäkert.

"Självklart är det viktigt, det handlar ju faktiskt om oss", påpekade han och upphävde en djup, nästan allvarlig suck.

"Att killar ska vara så egoistiska", fnös jag, och tänkte på Snuffles.

Jag såg på dörren, som sakta öppnades. In kom en flinande, trött Remus Lupin.

"Att alla småungar bara … å, hej", sade han och sjönk ner på sätet bredvid Sirius. "Summer, var det så du hette?"

"Har ni träffats?" frågade Sirius förvånat. "Ja, hon heter Summer, Summer Winter.."

"Ja, Jag hjälpte henne med kofferten", sade Remus och log mot henne. "Men hon sa bara sitt förnamn."

Jag log svagt.

"Jag hatar mitt namn", sade jag tyst och lutade mig framåt, som om jag skulle spy. "Och jag hatar att åka tåg."

"Och du hatar dina föräldrar", sade Sirius med ett tröstande leende.

"Och jag hatar alla uppblåsta killar som tror att de vet allt om hela världen", tillade jag och drog till mig kofferten och öppnade låset för att ta fram sitt ritblock och en blyertspenna. "Och jag skulle vara glad om ni inte stör mig nu, för nu ska jag måla."

Jag kastade flätorna bakåt och gjorde tre streck med pennan i blocket

"Och ja, inget intensivt gloende på mig, heller, tack", tillade jag.

"Du borde möta Evans", sade James. "Ni är exakt lika anti-Marodörerna."

"Toppen!" sade jag glatt och sköt ner blocket i kofferten. "Vart kan jag möta henne?"

"Hon ska nog patrullera i korridoren, hon hade skiftet efter mig", sade Remus tankfullt.

"Hon gillar inte oss", sade den tjocke pojken dumt.

"Ja, Slingersvans, vi vet det", sade Sirius ironiskt.

"Jag drar nu, jag har nästan torkat", sade jag och reste mig upp.

"Ja, men vänta …" sade Remus och mumlade någonting. Med en elegant sväng med trollstaven torkade han mitt hår, kläder och allmänt hela mig.

"Tack!" utbrast jag och gick ut i korridoren, där en rödhårig flicka i min ålder stod och pratade med en väldigt ljusblond flicka.

"Är du Lily Evans?" frågade jag osäkert till den rödhåriga, eftersom hon hade samma prefektmärke som Remus hade visat upp.

"Ja, det är jag", sade hon med ett varmt leende. "Hurså?"

Jag förklarade vad James hade sagt, vilket ledde till att Lily skrattade.

"Han är ju hemsk, självklart hatar jag honom!" sade hon. "Remus är inte så hemsk, om man ska vara rättvis …"

"Vem är du då?" krävde den blonda flickan att få veta.

"Summer", förklarade jag glatt, men undvek än en gång att ge ut mitt bisarra efternamn (även om det inte var så hemskt innan jag berättade mitt förnamn).

"Summer vad?" frågade blondinen nyfiket. "Jag är i alla fall Barbara Johnsson, även om ingen säger det", tillade hon med en grimas.

"Summer Winters", sade jag. "Jag har gått på en annan trolldomsskola innan den här. Vad kallar de dig då?"

"De kallar mig Barbie, så det kan du göra, du också", sade hon och flinade. "Vilket elevhem tror du att du ska gå i? Vi går i Gryffindor, båda två."

"Jag har ingen aning", sade jag, överväldigad av deras vänlighet som hon aldrig mött i en levande varelse förut (med eventuellt undantag av Snuffles).

"Jag undrar hur de kommer att göra med din sortering", sade Lily fundersamt och strök en röd hårslinga ur ansiktet. "Du måste vara nervös, eller?"

"Jag är sjukt nervös", bekräftade jag och ryckte på axlarna. "Har ni en kupé, som ni låter mig sitta med i?" frågade jag sedan, utan att låta oroligheten avspeglas i min röst.

"Ja, självklart", sade Barbie och fnittrade.

Hon gick fram till närmaste kupé och sköt upp dörren.

"Tjena småungar, vet ni att godisvagnen är på väg framifrån?" sade hon med ett oskyldigt, ljuvt leende. "Om ni skyndar er dit kanske ni får specialrabatt", tillade hon och blinkade snabbt till Lily, som såg rasande ut, och mig, som flinade.

"Häftigt!" utbrast en av småungarna, och alla fyra stormade iväg emot den främre delen av tåget.

"Jag sa ju att det var enkelt", sade Summer och ryckte på axlarna. "Och så kan ju Lily gömma sig för sin pojkvän här", tillade hon, samtidigt som hon omsorgsfullt sköt upp koffertarna på hyllan med hjälp av mig.

"Han är inte min pojkvän!" sade Lily ilsket.

"Vem?" frågade jag i ett försök till att få en nonchalant ton, som trots det råkade avslöja min kolossala nyfikenhet. Jag förstår inte riktigt vad det var med mig, jag har egentligen aldrig brytt mig om sådant skvaller.

Barbie höll nästan på att spricka av att få berätta det.

"James Potter", sade hon med ett glatt flin.

Jag höjde på ögonbrynen och satte sig ner. Jag kunde inte tänka sig ett mer udda par än Lily och James (med eventuellt undantag av Bonnie och Raspar).

"Han är verkligen inte min pojkvän! Jag hatar honom!" tjöt Lily, men hon fick det att låta som om hon tyckte att det var ett lite väl genant ämne.

"Men han hatar inte dig", sade Barbie snabbt, och tillade, vänd mot mig: "Han har följt efter henne sedan första året."

"Trevligt", sade jag med en grimas.

* * *

_"Hej, Snuffles!_

_Du vet att du aldrig kommer att kunna få någon att bli kär i dig? Du är så sjukt uppblåst._

_Okej, det finns ännu värre personer på min nya skola. Visserligen är de pojkar (vilka man inte ska förvänta sig så mycket av) men de är hemska. Och då menar jag verkligen hemska._

_Kan inte du komma och rädda mig? Jag hatar nästan allting med det här stället, förutom mina två bästa kompisar (vilka är mina enda kompisar). Jag råkade träffa dem på vägen hit. Visst är jag skicklig, eller hur? Fast jag lyckades ju bli förnedrad två gånger, faktiskt, också. Vad duktig jag är._

_Min skola äger din, visste du det?_

_September, mycket bättre än Snuffles."

* * *

_

Hogwarts var mycket större än jag någonsin skulle kunna tänka mig. Det var ett stort slott, som, även om man inte visste vad det innehöll, gav en imponerade känsla av att någonting magiskt var på gång.

Visserligen var Hogwarts det enda slott jag någonsin sett hittills i mitt allt annat än spännande liv, men jag blev ändå mäkta imponerad av dess respektingivande skugga.

Lily, som var prefekt och van vid att ta hand om folk, lovade mig att hon skulle hjälpa mig med att hitta min plats, men det behövdes inte, för så fort som jag kom av tåget kom en man, lång som två och tjock som fyra, och knackade mig på axeln.

"Å du e den nya?" frågade han, och jag gav honom ett svagt leende, för jag var nästan på gång att spy.

"Å, va bra, kom me här", sade han och dunkade mig i ryggen, på ett sätt som han säkert trodde var vänskapligt.

Jag gav Lily en kort vinkning och följde efter mannen, som ropade "Förstaåringarna hitåt!", vilket inte var lite pinsamt med tanke på att jag var bra mycket äldre än alla förstaåringar.

Vi gick på en stenig väg ner till sjön, där ganska många båtar låg och väntade. Jag insåg snabbt att alla småungar hade tagit sig i grupp, så den sista båten, den som mannen inte hade satt sig i, tog jag själv, vilket var skönt, för då slapp jag alla blickar.

Vi åkte över sjön, och jag, som var mer intresserad av att jag hade klämt mitt finger i uggleburen än att kolla på slottet, såg upp först när vi gick i land, vilket gjorde mig förstummad, det var ett väldigt vackert slott.

Vi gick liksom fram och tillbaka, kändes det som, och jätten bankade på porten. Porten öppnades och en kvinna med svart hår och grön klädnad tog emot oss.

Jätten sa något om "förstaåringarna" och så hennes namn (som jag inte uppfattade) och kvinnan, som hade ett väldigt skarpt utseende, sa åt oss att följa med henne.

Vi kom in till en jättestor sal. Alla småungar sa "wow!" men jag himlade med ögonen. Vad var det egentligen för häftigt med det här, då? Min förra skola hade sådana här klassrum, nästan.

Vi gick igenom en dörr och kom in i ett litet rum, som låg precis bredvid det stället där alla andra tycktes vara, för det lät något förskräckligt.

Kvinnan talade om att hon hette professor McGonagall och lite allt möjligt om att det fanns fyra elevhem (som jag faktiskt inte kan namnen på, jag lyssnade ju inte) och att man förlorade poäng och allt möjligt – som jag redan visste, eftersom det gick till på ungefär samma sätt som på min gamla skola.

Hon sa att hon skulle gå och kolla att allt var klart och försvann. Alla småungar började viska, men eftersom jag var så stor och skrämmande fick inte jag hör någonting av vad de sa.

Det tog väl ungefär fem minuter innan hon kom tillbaka och meddelade att sorteringen snart skulle börja och att vi skulle följa med henne till den där salen och sedan få reda på vilket elevhem vi skulle tillhöra.

Vi tågade iväg på rad till den där jättestora salen; alla småbarn undvek att gå först, så det fick jag göra. Vår promenad gick mellan två av de jättestora borden och där skulle vi ställa oss på kö, vilket vi gjorde.

"När jag ropar upp ert namn, så ska ni sätta er på pallen och dra på er hatten, som sorterar er in i ert elevhem", sade professor McGonagall och pekade på en smutsig pall med en ännu smutsigare hatt på. "Adams, Caroline!"

En liten flicka som stod precis bakom mig gick nyfiket fram och drog hatten på sig.

Hatten väntade bara i ett par sekunder innan den vrålade "Ravenclaw!" och de som satt vid elevhemmets bord, började applådera när hon kom och satte sig.

Sorteringen tog jättelång tid innan de kom till "Winter, Summer!" och jag fick gå fram och dra den där fåniga hatten över huvudet. Till skillnad från på alla småungar, så passade nästan hatten på mig.

"Smart flicka, ser jag", hördes en röst någonstans ifrån. Jag förmodade att det var hatten, eftersom det hade låtit så när han ropat upp de andras elevhem.

Jag uppfattade en glimt av Lily vid ett av borden, som satt med Barbara och log glatt mot mig.

"Jag tror att du är tillräckligt slug för att … ja, du passar bäst i … SLYTHERIN!"

Jag uppfattade bara Lilys besvikna min innan min uppmärksamhet riktades mot bordet som applåderade högt, så jag förmodade att jag skulle sätta mig där, vilket jag också gjorde.


	2. It doesn't mean a thing

_Hahaha, jag äger inte Harry Potter [Fast om JK skulle ha lusta att ge mig typ Remus, Severus eller Sirius skulle jag ta emot dem, men jag äger sex av böckerna på svenska och sju på engelska. Och så äger jag Summer, de små ugglorna och diverse små karaktärer._

* * *

Summer Winters var inte alltför vacker, kunde jag lugnt konstatera när jag slevade i mig gröt tillsammans med mina medmarodörer. James, Remus och Peter. 

Hon hade långt, lite färglöst hår (även om man såg den lite ljusblonda nyansen när man kollade närmare) utan någon speciell frisyr, som på något vis passade in på hennes stora, bleka glasögon som knappast dolde hennes stora, blekblåa ögon. Hennes bleka, lite daskiga hy gav henne ett sådant där utseende som man förknippar med de personer som inte bryr sig alltför mycket om sitt utseende – speciellt när hon passade på att gäspa.

En sak jag däremot inte kunde förstå, var hur hon kunde sitta och lågmält tala med Snivellus, och seriöst verka tycka att det är intressant.

Hur fungerar flickor egentligen? Jag menar, att först verka seriöst intresserad av ett samtal med Bambis flickvän och sedan verkligen stå ut att prata med Snape – och till och verka vara road av samtalet.

Inte ens September skulle kunna vara så svårberäknelig – det kan jag slå vad om.

Jag menar, September skulle med all säkerhet skratta väldigt högt om vi skulle råka skvätta ner någon med lite vatten, men den där Winters blev bara sur.

Och att frivilligt ge sin unge ett namn som ens liknar det namnet som tillhör Summer Winters. Då skulle ju hon med all säkerhet heta Julie i andranamn också, eller hur? Julie, som månaden juli – kanske hon verkligen heter det?

Då jag alltså njöt av min frukost – även om den var exakt likadan som den brukade vara - i den väldigt stora salen tillsammans med Remus, Peter och den som alltid annars lika frånvarande Evans-betraktande James förde Winters ett samtal med Severus Snape – killen som sänkte genomsnittet på hur många gånger folk duschar på Hogwarts, en rejäl bit.

"För visst ser Evans hår faktiskt mycket lockigare ut nu än det har varit alla andra år?" frågade James eftertänksamt och tog ett bett av sin macka med någonting som såg ut som stekt ägg på.

Väldigt intressant. Det hade han sagt så många gånger de senaste terminsstarterna att jag faktiskt hade tappat räkningen.

"Jag tror att hon har använt en sån där 'Locktång'", påpekade Peter med ett pip. Som vanligt var han den enda av oss som faktiskt orkade bry sig – jag och Remus har tröttnat på det.

"Lockvadå?" frågade jag och James i kör, förvånade över att inte veta någonting som Peter visste – vad det än gällde.

"Ni har inte gjort våran sista läxa i Mugglarstudier från förra året särskilt väl, eller hur?" sade Remus med ett lätt flin, riktat till Peter.

"Tja … nej", sade jag och himlade med ögonen. "Men vem bryr sig? Vi ska ju ha kul ikväll, eller hur?"

Remus blev genast väldigt blek i ansiktet och råkade sätta armen rakt ner i James macka, som hade blivit slängd på bordet, helt kvarglömd av tidigare innehavare.

"Sirius, det kan misstolkas av alla andra, vet du det?" sa James och gav honom ett leende som var lite bistert, men förmodligen bara på skoj – jag känner honom. "Tänk på vårt rykte, vi måste ju leva upp till det, eller hur?"

"Men är det inte det som vi redan gör?" frågade jag flinande och kastade en blick på Winters, som faktiskt såg på mig. Jag tappade grötskeden av förvåning.

"Självklart", sa James och kastade en sista, förhoppningsfull blick på Evans, innan vi som på en given signal reste på oss och började gå ut ur salen.

James såg inte att Evans faktiskt kastade en flyktig på honom, men hon kastade en snabb blick på mig, som jag fångade. Vi gav varandra samma sorts blick; den sortens leende som jag aldrig hade trott skulle komma.

* * *

_"September!_

_Ärligt talat – snälla, kan inte du förklara hur ni tjejer egentligen fungerar? Du ska allt få någon gång för ditt eviga tjat om hur evigt mycket bättre ni är än oss – hur jag nu ska ge dig vet jag inte riktigt än – för det är ni inte alls!_

_Så kul var det att åka tillbaka till skolan igen. Det är ju naturligtvist mycket bättre än hemma, men så stort som det var första gången är det ju inte. Men självklart har jag längtat efter skolan – har inte du längtat efter att få börja på din skola – få förhäxa alla inom tre meters avstånd om man har lust, reta Bambi för att han aldrig kommer få sin lilla rödtopp och allt det där._

_Våra lärare är precis lika jobbiga som de har varit föregående år. Vår trolldryckssnubbe favoriserar elever – som Bambis rödtopp – och är allmänt irriterande._

_Hur har du det på din nya skola då? Du verkar ha träffat några du inte gillar och några du verkar gilla – men mer då? Du borde gå på min skola, här är allting jättekul, bortsett från lektionerna._

_"Snuffles – fortfarande mycket bättre än September"

* * *

_

Svettiga, blöta och trötta vacklade vi ut från växthuset som vi tillbringat en timmes lektion i Örtlära i. Plantorna som vi jobbat med – ingen hade brytt sig om att komma ihåg namnet på den förutom Remus, som vanligt – hade sprutat ner oss med lera, jord och någon sorts vätska som uppenbart kom från växtens blomma.

"Vad har vi nu då?" frågade James Remus i en nonchalant ton och kastade en snabb blick på Evans, som precis kom ut ur växthuset, flankerad av sina väninnor som fnittrade så mycket att det var riktigt irriterande.

"Vi har trolldryckskonst", sade Remus.

Jag stönade högt.

"Inte Snigelgubben", muttrade jag surt som svar på Remus och James skeptiska blickar mot mig.

"Jag älskar Trolldryckskonst", sade James och fick något drömmande i blicken. "Då kan man sitta och kolla ut över klassen och SAMTIDIGT förhäxa Snivellus."

"Du menar att man kan glo på Evans och samtidigt skylla på Snorgärsens okunskap när hans dryck bara smäller lite?" konstaterade jag med ett gillande flin.

"Självklart", sade James och öppnade porten till slottet. "Efter er, mina herrar", tillade han, för Evans och hennes följe var precis efter oss. "Och, naturligtvis, er, mina damer."

Evans fnittrande kompisar viftade på sina långa ögonfransar och fnittrade irriterande åt oss, men Evans själv fnös och gick in, tätt följd av sina kompisar, utan att säga så mycket som ett ord.

Vi, de fyra ädla marodörerna, gick ner till fängelsehålorna och infann oss på våra platser – platsen där man lättaste kan förhäxa folk utan att någon upptäcker en – ungefär tre sekunder innan läraren, professor Snigelhorn, satte sig i sin stora, bekväma fåtölj, och lektionen kunde börja.

"Mina kära elever", sade han varmt och höjde stolt på sina armar, förmodligen i tron om att han kunde likna Dumbledore på gårdagens fest. "Jag är väldigt nöjd med att se så många av er här – vi har fantastiska talanger i vår klass, eller hur? Vi ska börja vår lektion nu med att vi tar en liten snabb genomgång om vad vi har lärt oss föregående år och vad ni har fått veta på andra vägar." (Han gjorde en gest mot ett par fat med drycker.) "Finns det möjligtvis någon av er som vet vad de här förnämliga dryckerna heter?"

Till sin stora glädje, verkade det som, eftersom han förtjust slog ihop händerna, fann han att fyra personer räckte upp handen, som på en signal. De fyra var Remus, Snivellus, Evans och den där Winters.

"Miss Evans, kan du säga vad den här drycken heter?" frågade Snigelhorn med ett brett leende och pekade med sitt tjocka finger – till och med tjockare än Peters, tänk! – på den första drycken.

"Det är polyjuiceelixir, sir, den förvandlar en till vem som helst i en timmas tid", sade hon, vilket fick James att sucka djupt och se på Evans med en sorts ömhet i blicken som jag skulle ha spytt av om det inte vore för att det är en sak som en äkta marodör inte gör, helt enkelt.

Han blir tänd på hennes röst – hur fånigt låter inte det, egentligen?

"Alldeles rätt, miss Evans!" sade professor Snigelhorn entusiastiskt. "Tio poäng till Gryffindor!"

Fick hon verkligen tio poäng, bara för att ha svarat på en jättelätt fråga? Hur svårt kan det vara egentligen?

"Ja, någon som vet vad den här drycken heter – vet du, miss …?" frågade professor Snigelhorn och såg på Winters.

"Winters, Summer Winters", förklarade Winters nervöst och fick någonting viskat i örat från Snape, som satt på hennes högra sida. "Det är … öh … amortentia eller vad det nu heter, en kärleksdryck … en jättestark sådan … man känner lukter från den som man tycker så sjukt mycket om …"

Professor Snigelhorn verkad mycket nöjd med hennes osäkra förklaring.

"Tio poäng till Slytherin", sade han och verkade belåten med att hans nya elev hade en sådan hög standard, även om jag visste att Winters hade klarat det för att Snape hade hjälpt henne. "Får man lov att fråga, miss Winters, vad du känner för lukter?"

"Jag ... öh … känner lukter från pergament, min uggla och mina blyertspennor …" sa hon och rodnade förläget när hon såg ner i boken och på Snape.

Jag höjde på ögonbrynen när jag insåg att det var ungefär samma lukter som jag kände, förutom att jag bara kände lukten av Bonnie, Septembers brev och det daggiga gräset under fullmånens nätter …

Professor Snigelhorn började tala och jag lutade mig bakåt. Det var ingen viktig lektion, det var lika bra att slappna av.

_

* * *

"Snuffles!_

_Tror du att jag kan byta? Visst! Men tror du på att jag VILL byta? Det tvivlar jag på, du är så självupptagen att du är värre än de som mobbar min bäste vän._

_Okej då, du är inte riktigt lika hemsk, men nästan._

_Och så är det en grupp med personer som tycker att de är jättehäftiga och ger varandra fåniga smeknamn och är allmänt dryga mot allihop. Har du något bra tips? Ska jag smälla till dem? Jag är lika svag som jag ser ut, så jag tvivlar på att det är någon bra idé, men de är nog inte så starka som de verkar, speciellt inte de minsta, han påminner om en råtta._

_Men vad ska jag göra, jag blir så sjukt irriterad på dem. Min kompis och jag funderar på att starta en klubb som är mot dem. Låter inte det bra? Det bästa är att vi kan säga att det är för att vi inte vill att deras elevhem ska vinna Quidditchen: en i deras gäng är tydligen en sjukt duktig Quidditchspelare, och det skryter han om._

_Ha det bra, eller någonting. Bli inte en varulv, smäll inte till någon tjej eller uppför dig inte allmänt sjukt._

_September."_


	3. This is the world we live in

**Kapitel tre - This is the world we live in **

_Jag tycker att det är otroligt kul att skriva, och efter att ha läst Deathly Hallows blev jag inspirerad att fortsätta med den här, fast styra in den på ett annat sätt än jag först tänkt. Aja, inget viktigt har jag ändrat, jag hoppas att ni gillar det. Titeln kommer från en Alcazarlåt, refrängen till den är i slutet. Läs och kommentera, om ni vill! _

Jag och Severus kom riktigt bra överens, ganska snabbt, faktiskt. Vid första anblicken var han inte direkt någon person som jag skulle kunna tänka mig var djupt kär i någon, men (även om han inte var det, så...) han visade sig bli sjukt mycket gladare när Lily var i närheten.

Även om jag inte är särskilt kvinnlig (varken fysiskt eller psykiskt), så märker jag faktiskt sånt.

Anledningen till att han och jag egentligen hänger ihop, är för att han inte hade någon att vara med, och jag hade ingen, förutom Remus och Lily och dem, men för det första betedde sig Remus kompisar sig så omoget åt, och dessutom har jag knappt några lektioner alls med dem. Men Severus är faktiskt helt okej, kanske lite tyst, och ibland ganska förvånande.

På lunchen diskuterade jag och Severus lågmält sådant som skulle ha varit vad folk kallar för likgiltigt småprat (som man ser i alla mugglarfilmer om överklassdamer som inte alls gillar varandra men som måste prata med varandra på grund av att deras män är ute och jagar räv eller något), mest eftersom jag har munnen fullproppad med mat (lammstek, typ). Hela tiden kunde jag inte undgå att lägga märke till att den där Sirius Black hela tiden stirrade på mig, men jag bevärdigade inte ens honom med en blick, förutom när jag och Severus gick ut ur den stora salen.

När vi skildes åt (han hade inte mugglarstudier, som jag, utan han skulle gå till biblioteket) lovade vi varandra att vi skulle träffas utanför sjön efter min lektion (då båda hade håltimme).

"Så du har också mugglarstudier?" frågade den där Black kaxigt och följde mig då jag gick nerför den väldigt korta trappan och svängde mot entréhallen, för jag antog att det var någonstans där mugglarstudierna låg, jag visste i alla fall att klassrummet var någonstans på första våningen.

Därför blev jag faktiskt nästan glad över att se honom, tro det eller... tro det.

"Ja, det har jag", mumlade jag.

"Vilken skola gick du på förut?" frågade han muntert, tydligen helt döv för mina försök att kväva vår sega konversation.

"Det har inte du med att göra", snäste jag. "En skola där folk inte gillar att bli förkylda på grund av att någon tycker det är kul att kasta vatten över dem. Hurså?"

Sirius rodnade nästan men eftersom vi naturligtvis var tvungna att svänga uppför en trappa, (vilket jag inte märkte) gick han istället in i mig. Duktigt.

* * *

"_September?_

_Du är verkligen inte klok om du anser att tjejer är smarta. Liksom ... ni är så blonda. Allihopa. Oavsett hårfärg, liksom._

_Du vet att du missade min födelsedag? Du vet att jag kanske missar din nästa gång ..._

_(Skit också, jag är verkligen inget bra på att vara allvarlig.)_

_Vi skulle kunna börja odla ugglor, vet du. Små söta miniugglor. Vet du hur man gör?_

_Aja. Trivs du bättre på din nya skola? Du skulle ha börjat här. Jag säger inte att jag är en nörd som tycker att skolan är jättebra och har högsta betyg i typ alla ämnen. (Jag bara råkar ha högsta betyg i alla ämnen. Nästan. Men det är för att jag är intelligent.)_

_Snuffles. Som inte tycker att han borde lägga sig i diskussionen, för han är bäst."_

"_Snuffles..._

_Har du verkligen högsta betyg i alla ämnen? Jag tvivlar på det, för jag är inte duktig i ett enda ämne. Det är jättejobbigt._

_Dessutom så antar jag att du aldrig förstått varför även ugglor räknas som djur. Det är för att man inte sår dem ur typ en lök eller en fröpåse._

_Min skola är faktiskt rätt okej. Jag har ett par kompisar, ett par jag hatar fast som säkert visar sig vara okej. Tror jag._

_September, som inte är så blond. Egentligen."  
_

* * *

Jag förstod nästan varför Lily inte verkade gilla James och hans kumpaner. De var efter henne hela tiden, nästan. Fast James kallade visserligen Lily aldrig för 'Lily' utan för 'Evans'. 

Jag var himla duktig på mugglarstudier, faktiskt. Visserligen hade jag ingen aning om positiva och negativa kopplingar eller vad det hette, men det visste tydligen Remus. (Och Black och Potter också, men han orkade väl inte bry sig, liksom.)

När jag och Severus gick och småpratade (han undrade vad som var poängen med mugglarstudier) kom Bonnie flygande och satte sig på min axel och pickade med sin vassa näbb i min hårbotten, vilket var duktigt gjort med tanke på att hon hade brevet i munnen, och inte fastbundet vid foten som normala ugglor har.

"Aj" utbrast jag högt, så att typ halva entréhallen (inklusive spökena, Lily och Barbara och tavlorna) och snodde brevet från henne. Jag såg Snuffles välbekanta, krafsiga handstil och log för mig själv. "Sev, jag måste dra, vi syns sedan, va?"

Han nickade bara på det sättet som han gör oavsett om han är glad, ledsen eller bara frånvarande (har jag märkt efter att bara ha känt honom i typ några dagar).

Jag sprang till källaren, fängelsehålorna som är kalla och lite blöta, men rätt mysiga ibland, där jag kom fram till våran lilla portal till vårt uppehållsrum. Jag mumlade "honorem" så att jag skulle kunna komma in, för det var nämligen vårt lita småfjolliga lösenord. Jag har ett enormt lexikon med användbara, roliga och helt enkelt smarta latinska ord och fraser. Kanske lite nördigt, men så har jag ju också en cacoethes scribendi.

* * *

_"September._

_Okej, jag kanske inte är så himla smart. Men det är inte mitt fel, faktiskt._

_Min mamma tycker inte heller att jag är särskilt intelligent. Visserligen så har jag haft tur med generna, jag antar att jag helt enkelt måste vara adopterad, för min intelligent är sådär nittiotre procent högre än genomsnittet i min släkt._

_Jag behöver kanske aldrig mer träffa dem. Det är sjukt skönt. Min kompis mamma och pappa, som jag numera bor hos på sommarlovet (för min skola är ett internat, har jag skrivit det?) är jättetrevliga, men egentligen så skulle det ju varit mycket bättre om mina riktiga föräldrar (biologiska eller adoptiv- spelar ju ingen roll) brytt sig._

_Jag tror att pappa kanske bryr sig, faktiskt. Men han är nog lite rädd för min förskräckliga morsa. Hon är verkligen hemsk. Hon brukar förhäxa mig så att jag inte kan prata om jag har gjort något dumt. Och jag är en ganska pratglad person, så det är rätt jobbigt._

_Förlåt, jag ska inte klaga. Jag har faktiskt nästan två par föräldrar, vara det ena paret faktiskt bryr sig om mig som om jag vore deras riktiga, biologiska, genetiska son och allt vad mugglare kallar det._

_När jag var nio bröt min kära moder av ett nyckelben på mig så att jag fick svinont och så låste hon in mig på mitt rum. Jag kunde ju inte göra något förutom att lägga mig på min säng för att inte få jättemer ont (heter det så), men jag bankade på min dörr i typ jättelänge innan någon öppnade och kunde föra mig till mugglarsjukhus, där jag fick ljuga och säga att jag hade ramlat. Min moder bröt till och med av några fler ben för att det skulle verka realistiskt._

_När jag var två (inte för att jag egentligen kommer ihåg det, men min käre moder tyckte att det var så kul att hon tvingade mig att lyssna på en noggrann berättelse, tolv år senare) tjöt jag så mycket om kvällarna att de förtrollade mig så att jag inte kunde prata. På två år. Kan du föreställa dig mig (eller någon som verkar vara ungefär som du tror att jag är) helt stum i två år? Nej._

_Vi hörs väl. Eller något._

_Snuffles."_

_"Hej Snuffles._

_(Det kändes som en bra grej att skriva hej, för någon gångs skull, den här gångens skull.)_

_Mina föräldrar hatar mig med. När jag var sju lekte jag med min lillasyster i lekparken. Hon var jätteliten, och jag tyckte att hon borde åka rutschkana. Jag lät henne åka ner själv. Hon slog i huvudet och har suttit i rullstol sedan dess._

_Nu är de alkoholister och jag har flyttat hemifrån. Min lillasyster går på en internatskola för handikappade, jag lever på DERAS sjuklön eftersom de är typ inlagda på nåt hem, och jag flyttade hit till England för att kunna vara nära min syster, trots att jag ändå bara kommer att se henne sådär varje halvår ändå._

_Min mamma har slagit mig när jag har kommit hem vartenda skollov, så jag slutade komma hem. Sommarloven har jag tillbringat med att hämta min lillasyster från hennes dåvarande skola (också internat, men inte alls lika anpassat för sådana som henne) och sedan har vi campat någonstans, rest runt – reglerna för magi var lite annorlunda än här i Storbritannien._

_Du är inte ensam om att inte vara särskilt eftertraktad hemma. Verkligen inte._

_Gissa vem."  
_

* * *

Jag läste igenom Snuffles (för visst är jag så intelligent att jag listade ut vem det var ifrån) brev ett antal gånger och stirrade sedan på en bläckklump han skickligt nog lyckats få till bredvid sitt namn. Den såg ut nästan som ett tassavtryck, lite klumpigt, ganska operfekt, men vem bryr sig egentligen? 

Jag satte mig alltså på min breda säng i vår sovsal. Den är rätt mysigt, egentligen:

De gråa väggarna matchade det gröna och silverfärgade, det kalla golvet var täckta av mjuka, gröna mattor, facklorna var inte brinnande av gult, rött och orange, utan av – gissa vad – grönt. Täckena är tjocka, men trots att det är en väldigt varm höst, har jag inte vaknat svettig en enda gång – det blir rätt kyligt här ändå, sådär så att man bara vill somna direkt när man går och lägger sig.

I alla fall, min supermjuka säng sjönk ner sådär tre decimeter när jag satte mig på den – inte för att jag är fet, utan för att den var en sådan (tydligen anpassar sig sängarna efter vad man vill ha, svinbra). Jag tog upp Snuffles brev och läste igenom det. Med tårar i ögonen (för att jag kan bli känslosam om jag faktiskt vill) tog jag snabbt upp mina blyertspennor och skrev ner ett brev till honom på ett av mina pergament jag råkade ha i min byrålåda, av någon anledning.

Hans föräldrar var verkligen värre än mina. Och hans var ju inte ens alkoholister, som mina. Det är ju egentligen inte mina föräldrars fel, nästan, att de är så hemska. När jag blir sjutton ska jag ... få bort deras sjukdom eller vad det räknas som. Bort. Väldigt långt bort. Till en gammal tant som kommer att dö sekunden efter ändå, eller något.

En av dem som delar sovsal med mig, Nathalie Crouch, verkar rätt trevlig, faktiskt. Hon är ibland lite snorkig, men det är jag med, faktiskt.

Hon har rödbrunt hår, tjockt och superfint. Hon är ganska blek, men sminkar sig med en massa rouge, så hon se sådär orättvist söt och rosig ut. Jag sminkar mig inte, men jag ser ibland sådär rosig ut när jag har sprungit nerför eller uppför alla trappor här. Men det är inte sött på mig.

"Vem skriver du till?" frågade hon nyfiket när jag vek ihop Snuffles brev och limmade ihop det med magi. Jag vände upp blicken mot henne, lite förvånad över att hon faktiskt frågat – att hon faktiskt undrat (eller åtminstone varit artig nog att låtsas att hon undrade). "En kompis. Jag har skrivit till honom i evigheter."

"Ahaa", svarade hon förundrat. "Förlåt, jag har nog inte presenterat mig ordentligt. Jag är Nathalie Crouch", sa hon och log lite.

Och jag skulle faktiskt ha velat svara "jag vet", men faktum var att jag inte visste då, så jag kunde bara nicka som svar. Ja, och säga "Summer, Summer Winters" som svar.

"Du är kompis med han, Severus, eller hur?" frågade hon förvånat.

"Ja, jag antar att det räknas som så, trots att jag knappt känt honom i två dagar", erkände jag.

"Ahaa", svarade hon igen. "Det är typ ingen som är kompis med honom, tror jag. Inte sedan Lucius Malfoy och hans gäng – Malfoys flickvän, Narcissa Black, hennes syster Bellatrix, Bellatrix nuvarande man Rodolphus Lestrange, alla dem - slutade. Eller jo, han var ju väldigt bra kompis med Lily Evans ett tag, tror jag... Men James Potter och Sirius Black och dem retade väl honom så mycket – Potter gillar verkligen Evans, tror jag, det är väl därför. Ja, de slutade i alla fall att umgås, men de pratar fortfarande med varandra ibland."

"Är du säker på att du inte känner Severus väldigt bra?" frågade jag förbryllat. "Eller håller du koll på allt som händer på hela Hogwarts?"

Hennes rodnande kinder räckte som svar för mig.

"Du har inga syskon här, va?" frågade hon och satte sig ner på sin egen säng, bredvid min.

"Nej, jag ... är enda barnet", ljög jag.

Hon nickade och log sådär sött igen.

"Ahaa. Jag har inga syskon här, jag är sladdbarn, men min brorson går i femte årskursen här, nu. Det är Barty Crouch, han som verkar gilla Greta Catchlove i Ravenclaw, om du vet vem hon är?"

Jag skakade på huvudet.

"Men det kommer du veta!" sa hon nästan irriterande glatt och flinade.

Grattis, jag har skaffat en vän som kommer att berätta allt jag säger till henne till minst sex och en halv person. Och sedan den konversationen har mina vänner uppnått antalet fyra.

"Sev?"

Han vände sig mot mig och nickade, där han satt bredvid sjön och läste i en enormt tjock bok. Med andan i halsen saktade jag ner farten och kastade mig ner på marken med en gäspning.

"Usch, vad jag är trött", klagade jag och drog upp ärmarna på min skjorta.

"Mhm", mumlade han och kastade blickar mot strandkanten där den var som långgrundast. Lily Evans och några av hennes kompisar vadade där och skvätte vatten på varandra.

"Har vi några fler lektioner idag?" frågade jag och kollade på honom.

"Jag har inte, förmodligen inte du heller", sa han och vände sig mot mig.

Vi såg tyst på Lily och henens kompisar, båda två.

James Potter och hans kompisar närmade sig dem nu. Vi stönade båda två, och med en snabb blick på Severus, och en snabb blick på solen som började gå i moln, frågade jag "Vi går till uppehållsrummet?".

(Egentligen är det inte en fråga, mer ett konstaterande, men jag lät frågande, så det får räknas som det.)

"Biblioteket?" frågade han tillbaka, som ett bättre förslag.

Jag nickade.

Han nickade.

"Okej", sa vi i kör.

_This is the world we live in (ohohoh)  
and these are the hands we're givin (ohohoh)  
you say them let's start tryin' (ohohoh)  
to make it a place we're livin' in (where we live in) _


	4. Mirror Mirror On The Wall

**Kapitel fyra - Mirror Mirror On The Wall**

_Det är en låt, Buck Owens, som heter Mirror Mirror On The Wall. Refrängen, som jag har här, passar lite in på deras brev, tycker jag. Eller något. Fortsätt att kommentera. :'D_

Mirror mirror on the wall who's the saddest of them all  
But I don't have to see I know it's gotta be me

* * *

När Septembers brev anlände via hennes gamla, lite tilltufsade uggla Raspar (som förmodligen flög iväg för att leta efter Bonnie), hade jag en stund ledig, för mig själv. Remus var och gjorde sina prefektgrejer, James var och pratade om något (förmodligen quidditch) med professor McGonagall, eftersom han blivit utsedd till kapten för Gryffindors lag. Peter var kanske någonstans och gjorde sina läxor, kanske i biblioteket eller något.

Jag läste igenom brevet ganska snabbt, men kunde inte komma på något bra att skriva. "Oj då, men klandra dig inte för det, din syster kommer säkert bli frisk igen." Hur dumt lät inte det?

Jag letade upp Peter i biblioteket, slog upp den tjockaste bok jag någonsin sett och började läsa. Det slog mig att det var ganska... rogivande (och det är för övrigt antagligen världens fulaste ord, men det passar bäst till det uttrycket) att läsa för att man hade lust till det (trots att Hogwarts historia inte var särskilt spännande eller romantisk eller läskig eller vad som helst).

Peter undrade nog i hela fridens namn jag läste, men det struntade jag i. Jag hade lust att läsa, och jag kunde koncentrera mig, tills Snivellus och Winters kom in och satte sig ett par bord bredvid oss. De märkte inte att de var jag, men de satt och diskuterade lågmält någonting om någons nya hem, förmodligen Winters, som hon tydligen hade flyttat in i ganska nyss och som hon bodde i med sin syster, förmodligen, äldre, men det sa hon aldrig.

Jag lånade alltså boken och tog med den till uppehållsrummet, där det var mycket mer högljutt, men trevligare.

Där träffade jag James som också satt och läste. Jag blev väldigt förvånad, för jag har nog aldrig sett honom läsa frivilligt. Jag förhäxade mattan att ge folk lila bölder innan jag gick upp, lämnade boken i min säng och gick ner igen.

Naturligtvis lyckades James få tre bölder direkt, några tolvåriga flickor som gick till naveln på mig ungefär lyckades få uppsvällde fingrar, och Lily Evans fick ansiktet fullt. Jag var ju inte den enda som skrattade, men ändå blängde hon just på mig. Trots att det lika gärna kunde ha varit James som förhäxat mattan. Hon var lite väl orättvis.

Fast poängen var att hon faktiskt hjälpte James (och alla andra) att få av sina bölder, vilket var lite roligt, för hon hjälpte honom verkligen först (före sig själv) och de såg på varandra sådär länge som de gör på den där mugglarfilmen jag och James var och såg.

(Och folk som verkar tro att jag inte har några kontakter med mina känslor.)

Då gick jag ut igen, genom alla evighetslånga korridorer, genom entréhallen och genom porten, som är gjord av något enormt tjockt träslag eller något, tror jag, men det kan lika gärna vara sten – den är i alla fall utsmyckad på ett väldigt gammaldags och lite fjolligt sätt.

Jag traskade mot skogen, men stannade upp när jag hörde att någon ropade mitt namn. Eftersom rösten ropade "Siiiiirius" och inte "Tramptass" utgick jag från att det inte var någon av mina kära marodörvänner, men det hade jag i och för sig redan kunnat lista ut med tanke på att det var en tjej som ropade.

Barbara Johnsson, visade det sig.

Hon kom springande i sådana där små skor, med typ en decimeter klack som är helt omöjliga att springa i (inte för att jag har gjort det), men hon verkade ha övat rätt länge, för hon vacklade knappt.

Hon stannande när hon kom fram till mig och slängde sitt tjocka, blonda hår och fick det att landa på hennes axlar, som var helt sjukt bruna, som om hon hade levt i baddräkt eller bikini hela sommaren.

"Vad är det?" frågade jag otåligt och hon log sådär som hon gör mot de flesta killar i hennes ålder, möjligtvist med undantag av Peter.

"Jag tänkte att du kanske ville ha sällskap", fnittrade hon irriterande och lade sitt huvud på sned, så hennes hår ramlade ner på axeln.

"Nä, det är lugnt", sa jag och försökte le lite avspänt, för att få bort henne.

"Jo, men var inte så tråååkig", sa hon och drog ut på ordet, fortfarande leende.

"Men..." började jag, men hon avbröt mig.

"Kom igeeen", uppmanade hon och log ett sånt där leende som hon tyckte var så underbart, vilket det hade varit väldigt många gånger förut, men inte nu, nu var det bara irriterande.

Hon tog min hand (vad det nu skulle vara bra för) mellan sina två, vars naglar hon hade målat med nästan lika stor omsorg som hennes ansikte.

"Såg du vem som gav alla bölder?" frågade hon med ett leende, helt ignorerande det faktum att hon visste att jag inte orkade prata med henne nu.

"Nej, det kunde väl ha varit vem som helst", sa jag och ryckte på axlarna.

Hon instämde genom att sucka dramatiskt, men hon släppte inte min hand, trots att jag stretade emot.

"Jaaa, det kunde det ju."

"Men seriöst, Johnsson..."

"Men Siiiiirius, säg Barbie, har jag ju sagt, eller åtminstone Bay eller något", gnällde hon och lade huvudet på sned, åt andra hållet.

"Okej, Bay, men jag måste dra nu", utbrast jag och rusade ifrån henne, över gräsmattan, in genom den vidöppna porten, upp för trapporna. (Det låter mer dramatiskt än vad det var, för jag stannade faktiskt ett par gånger och hämtade andan.)

Eftersom jag hade turen av att det var typ onsdag och inte fredag, ledde trapporna till det ställe de skulle, nästan alla i alla fall. En trappa försökte få mig ner till fängelsehålorna, men jag bytte trappa i farten, vilket fick mig att springa förbi världens ljusaste korridor, med fönster överallt, med färgat glas föreställande något som fick mig att sakta av.

Den föreställde fyra personer, samlade i en ring, med glada ansikten och högtidliga dräkter.

Fyra personer som såg märkligt lika James, Lily Evans, Winters och Snivellus av alla personer. En mager varelse, som liknade en adelsdam ur en sjuttonhundratalsbok, hade alltså blont hår, uppsatt i något som såg ut som en bröllopstårta. Dennes vanligtvis bleka kinder var inte särskilt bleka, utan kladdigt röda, kanske från sådan där färg som alla säger är gjort av löss.

Svarta streck runt ögonen fick Winters-kopians ögon att se lite mindre ut, vilket inte var helt negativt, då originalets ögon var lite överdimensionerade, tycker jag (förmodligen för att det _är_ så).

Den rödhåriga personen (för det känns fel att kalla den både kvinna, tjej, flicka eller vad som helst) hade betydligt mindre problem med att fylla ut sin klänning.

Det var inget som Lily Evans någonsin skulle ha, heller.

Den gröna, svagt bladmönstrade klänningen var i tydlig kontrast till Winters-kopians ljusblåa snöflingeliknande sak.

Evans dubblett såg inte alls lika översminkad ut, utan dennas röda hår var inte uppsatt i en konstig frisyr utan hängde slappt och lockigt, nästan lite älvaktigt. (Det var nästan så fint att jag förstod att James gillar henne. Den riktiga, inte personen på detta konstiga glasporträtt.)

I alla fall, de inte helt sanningsenliga versionerna av James och Snivellus var inte alls likadana. De hade också väldigt gamla på sig, men det såg inte särskilt trevligt ut. Väldigt fjolligt, faktiskt.

James-wannaben var till och med sminkad. Usch, hemska tanke. Och han hade en vit peruk med lockar och allt möjligt tjafs. Stackars honom, hur står han ut?

Men Snivellus var helt klart hemskast, bara på grund av det faktum att han nästan såg normal ut, vilket inte stämmer med verkligheten. Han hade _rent_ hår och det såg nästan snyggt ut också. Han hade också rätt gamla kläder, men de såg mer... maskulina ut, än den Jamesliknande sakens kläder.

I alla fall, jag bara stirrade, för det verkade vara ett av de mest overkliga scenarierna man kunde tänka sig:

James och Winters kopior stod med händerna uppspärrade, lite allmänt fjolligt, och stirrade på Snivellus-med-rent-hår och Evans, som stod tryckte mot varandra, förskräckt betraktande omvärlden (Evans kopia såg rakt på mig, det var lite läskigt).

Jag tyckte att det var det mest konstiga glasporträtt jag sett (och det finns rätt många på Hogwarts) så jag skakade på huvudet, sprang uppför trappan i den andra änden av korridoren.

Trappan var en sådan jobbig trappa av det slaget att man mår illa om man springer hela vägen upp, för det var en sådan där spiraltrappa. Och upp skulle jag, för det var trappan som ledde till uggletornet.

Jag öppnade sakta dörren till den enorma salen där typ trettiosjutusen hoande ugglor satt och sov.

"Bonnie?" ropade jag och stängde dörren efter mig ganska hårt, så att ett flertal ugglor öppnade ögonen och förebrående hoade.

Ingen Bonnie i sikte, så jag ropade igen.

"Bonnie!"

Då fick jag syn på henne, där hon satt bredvid en gammal, spräcklig uggla, mjukt hoande.

Jag stirrade länge på dem, innan jag sakta gick fram till henne och sträckte fram fingret så att hon skulle kunna hoppa upp på det.

Hon stirrade på mig för att jag förstört hennes minut och såg misstänksamt på mitt finger, innan dörren flög upp.

"Rör inte min uggla!"

Det var Winters som kom rusande in och tog tag i den fläckiga, gamla ugglan, som för övrigt råkade vara Raspar, och la den i famnen.

"Nej, jag skulle inte..."

"Vet du vad jag tycker är sjukt störigt, Black?" frågade hon med sin ljusa, störande röst och strök Raspar över huvudet. Hon var så arg, tydligen, att hon strök åt fel håll, så han försökte vände sig och nafsa henne i fingret.

Jag var tyst, så hon fortsatte.

"Folk som tror att de kan plåga folks djur för att retas med dem, din djurplågare. Det är min uggla, inte din, och du rör inte min uggla, för då styckar jag dig och gör dig till korv, okej?"

"Men jag skulle inte röra din uggla", hävdade jag, men hon lyssnade inte.

"Det är väl sjukt bra för dig, men jag tror dig inte", sa hon lugnt, vilket fick hennes röst att bli mycket mörkare än förut, vilket var otroligt skönt för mina öron.

"Men..."

Jag tystnade och stirrade efter henne, då hon släppte upp sin uggla på en pinne längre bort, och med smattrande steg från sina kängor mot golvet gick hon ut, drog igen dörren, men stängde den inte, utan lät den stå på glänt.

Stackars hennes uggla.

* * *

"_Hej, September._

_Ska vi fortsätta tävla om vems föräldrar som är värst? Dina vinner, antar jag._

_Du vill inte veta vad jag har hittat på min skola. Ett stort fönster, i färgat glas, som föreställer en massa konstiga saker! Och jag har liksom gått på min skola i typ en tredjedel av mitt liv, så det borde ju inte vara något nytt, eller hur? Det kan vara så att det ändrar färg och motiv ibland för att ha kul... jag vet inte._

_Snart börjar våran quidditch. Min bästa kompis har precis blivit lagkapten för vårat lag, det är värsta kul._

_Och alla tjejer har börjat uppföra sig hur konstigt som helst. Antingen ignorerar dem mig, är svinsura på mig eller så stöter de på mig. (Fast det sistnämnda är ju ändå inte så konstigt, egentligen.)_

_Det var en tjej som började kalla mig djurplågare eller något, för att jag råkade peta på hennes uggla när jag skulle klappa min. Usch, vad jobbigt. Kan inte du typ programmera om alla tjejer eller något? Du är ju så intelligent._

_Snuffles."_


	5. Time for a Change

_Hej alla mina fans! Nu kommer fortsättningen på denna underbara fan fiction. Typ. Om ni inte har fattat att Severus och Lily är Hogwarts genom tidernas sötaste par så får ni inse det. Och om ni undrar hur det ska sluta, får ni läsa det. Och dessutom kommentera, snälla! (Ja, titeln är en Julia&Linnea-låt.)  
_

**Kapitel 5 - **_**Time for a change**_

När jag hade lyckats rädda min Raspar från att bli utsatt för ett skämt utan poäng från Sirius Blacks sida, var jag så arg att jag hade svårt att andas. Fast det kan ha berott på att jag rusade hela vägen ner till fängelsehålorna och vår sovsal utan att stanna.

Hur vågade han egentligen? Inte nog med att han tycker att andra personer ska lida, nu ska han också utsätta min uggla för en massa sjukt skit för att han inte gillar mig. Väldigt moget, verkligen.

Men jag blev väldigt glad när jag insåg att ett ganska prydligt brev från Snuffles väntade när jag kom in. Det var väldigt bra att jag kom in, för Nathalie verkade vara väldigt sugen på att öppna brevet och läsa det.

Jag måste ha sett väldigt dum ut, värre än vanligt till och med, alltså, när jag läste det. Det betydde att min Snuffles, min kompis, var den personen inom Hogwarts murar som jag gillade minst av alla.

Jag hade skällt ut honom för att han hade petat på Raspar när han skulle klappa Bonnie.

Jag är inte klok. Jag har berättat min värsta hemlighet för skolans elakaste, kaxigaste person.

Men å andra sidan har jag världens största problem. Utan att varken Sirius, eller Severus heller, märker det, ska jag lyckas vara betydligt snällare mot Sirius (vilket Severus inte kommer gilla, eftersom han inte gillar Sirius och hans gäng). Jag måste också få Sirius att förstå att det är jag (eller, ännu bättre, inte förstå det) och dessutom måste jag se till att inte direkt avslöja mig, utan ge små ledtrådar som kommer leda till att han tycker att han är så smart. Jag kan ju inte ta åt mig någon ära själv, eller.

Dessutom måste jag hjälpa Lily och Severus så att de börjar prata med varandra igen. Det är rätt uppenbart (delvis eftersom Nathalie lyckades berätta allt för mig på ungefär tio minuter) att de har känt varandra i evigheter, men att de av någon anledning inte pratar längre.

Jag bestämde mig för att leta reda på Severus, eftersom jag har insett att han är otroligt bra på att få mig att rensa tankarna och tänka på annat, kanske för att han ser lika bortkommen ut som jag ibland när jag ser på honom, precis efter att han hört Lilys namn nämnas, eller om han känt en doft som han brukade associerar med henne, eller vad som helst.

Och Severus var, som jag misstänkte, i vårt uppehållsrum, där han satt och läste i en av sofforna. Jag satte mig bredvid honom i den mjuka, mörkgröna soffan, sparkade lätt av mig skorna (ett av skosnörena hade nyss gått av) och såg på honom.

"Hej", svarade han på min outtalade tanke.

"Hej", konstaterade jag och drog upp benen under hakan. "Har vi några läxor?" frågade jag och försökte följa hans blick då den snabbt ilade nerför sidan i den enormt tjocka boken han satt och höll i.

"Tror inte det", mumlade han frånvarande.

"Aha", sa jag och ryckte på axlarna. "Det är snart kvällsmat, eller hur?"

"Jag antar det", sa han och såg på mig.

"Vet du om vi skulle ha något förberett för Förvandlingskonsten? För jag vill inte göra något fel, hon som har det ämnet – är det McGonagall hon heter? – verkar lite sträng."

"Lugna ner dig lite", sa han med ett litet leende och såg på mig. "Jag lovar, du kommer inte att göra något fel, dessutom kommer lärarna inte vara jätteelaka mot dig, eftersom du är ny. Uppfattat?

"Uppfattat", nickade jag.

"Bra."

Vi satt tysta i ett par minuter och gjorde verkligen ingenting, förutom att Severus fortsatte med sin otroligt tjocka bok. Jag sneglade på honom.

"Du... Nathalie sa... Inte för att jag litar på henne, hon verkar kunna allt sjukt skvaller, även om det inte är sant... men hon sa att du och Lily Evans hade varit kompisar förut..."

Han stelnade till och såg på mig med en sorts avsmak.

"Alltså, liksom..." började jag, men tystnade. Jag var glad över att det var så otroligt mycket folk som pratade, så ingen som inte satt närmare än en meter ifrån oss kunde höra ett ord av våran tysta konversation.

"Vi var kompisar när vi var små", sa Severus tyst. "Men ja, vi gled ifrån varandra."

Jag insåg från hans blick att min enkla, stammande fråga hade fått honom att minnas minnen han egentligen ville glömma, men aldrig skulle kunna tappa bort.

Jag ville säga någonting, men jag fick nästan tårar i ögonen. Det var helt sjukt egentligen, hur jag, som inte var värd någonting, kunde ha fått så många bra vänner på så kort tid, när han, som var värd så otroligt mycket mer än vad någon annan kunde föreställa sig, knappt hade någon.

"Ska vi gå och äta?" frågade han och slog ihop sin bok tyst.

De flesta andra hade börjat röra sig uppåt mot middagen, så det var tyst och stilla i vår del av uppehållsrummet, förutom ekot av skratt och steg från korridoren av andra ändar av källaren.

Jag nickade tyst och han fångade min blick, som för att säga att det var okej.

Vi gick sakta, bredvid varandra, uppför trapporna och båda visslade på en melodi som jag inte har en aning om varifrån den kom, men vi visste båda hur den gick och när man skulle sluta.

In i den stora salen kom vi, och så fort som vi hittat två bra platser satte vi oss också vid vårt Slytherinbord. Det var lite trångt, men jag lyckades få en plats så att jag kunde se Sirius Black, det var nästan som om alla automatiskt hade gjort en gång mellan mig och Sirius, så att våra blickar kunde mötas mellan folks huvud.

Det gjorde de också, men mycket tyst, väldigt snabbt.

"_Snuffles._

_Vi är konstiga. Det är väl bara något genetiskt._

_Det kan ju också ha varit ett missförstånd. Tro mig, det är inte bara vi som är bra på att missförstå folk. Ni är rätt bra på det också. Lite i alla fall._

_Och det är inte alls lång tid kvar tills jag får träffa min lillasyster! Jullovet är bara om några månader. Det är sjukt skönt. Jag ska få träffa henne, göra julfint i vår nya lägenhet! Oh eftersom båda går på internat så hyr jag ut den i andrahand under tiden vi är borta. Så jag kommer att ha råda med värsta bra julklappen till henne!_

_(Och du måste medge att jag faktiskt är väldigt duktig som är så optimistisk, så det så.)_

_Jag hoppas att du inte behöver komma 'hem' (jag menar inte ditt hem, utan stället där dina föräldrar bor på) till jul, utan kan vara hos din kompis föräldrar eller på din skola, om de låter folk vara kvar på lovet._

_Jaja._

_Jag hoppas att du inte hämnas på den där tjejen som skällde ut dig, för det kan ju ha varit ett missförstånd._

_God jul i förväg._

_September."_

Jag gick och la mig precis efter maten, för jag orkade inte tänka. Jag var tydligen också för pigg för att sova, så jag la mig och läste den som hade varit både min och Nichos favoritbok när vi var små.

En mugglarbok, faktiskt, men den var ändå bra. Jag hade till och med sett filmen

Det var en rätt så gullig bok, ni vet, en fattig (eller, egentligen inte, men eftersom hennes elaka styvmor hade tagit alla hennes ägodelar och så, helt sjukt) så får hon leva bland möss och sånt. Sedan kommer en god fe och ger henne en klänning och en frisyr som ser för hemsk ut, men hon blir glad och så hånglar hon med en prins och sedan tappar hon en sko och sedan gifter de sig.

Hur kunde jag ha gillat den boken?

Jag somnade i alla fall. Och jag vaknade, innan Nathalie behövde smälla till mig för att väcka mig. Jag gör framsteg.

Hon sov faktiskt själv, så jag beslutade mig för att duscha. Duschen, som lyckligtvis låg mitt emot vår sovsal (annars hade jag tappat bort mig på vägen dit, och det är inte kul att tappa bort sig i en lite fuktig, ganska kall källare om man bara har nattlinnet på sig) lät mitt långa, vanligtvist hårt flätade hår flyta över axlarna och ner. Det varma, sprutande vattnet fick mina muskler att slappna av. Det var skönt, för det kändes som att om min kropp kunde slappna av, kunde jag göra det.

När jag sakta drog blusens mjuka tyg över huvudet bestämde jag mig för att skippa mina glasögon, släppa ut min fläta och, om jag vågade, fråga Nathalie om jag fick låna hennes mascara.

Jag orkade inte vara tråkig idag.

Den gråa kjolen kortades effektivt av när jag tejpade upp kanten med min sista trolltejp. Inte så att den blev vulgärt kort, men så att den blev snygg.

Att knäppa upp en eller två knappar för mycket tyckte jag var absolut onödigt med tanke på att jag ändå inte hade något att visa, så jag tog glatt en mycket större skjorta ur min koffert, som hade varit min när jag gått på min förra skola, där det hade varit otroligt mycket striktare regler om klädsel än här.

Så med en enorm skjorta, som faktiskt blev uppknäppt några knappar, en ganska kort kjol, mitt mjukt blonda hår utsläppt och kroppen fyllt av självförtroende, började jag mitt nya liv med det mest typiska jag kunde göra.

Gå till biblioteket.

Och lyckligtvis hittade jag Lily där. Jag var lite förvånad över att hon också var där en timme före frukost, men jag hade inget emot hennes sällskap.

"Hej", sa hon förvånat och såg på mig när jag satte mig. "Oj, det är ju du", utbrast hon så högt det var möjligt inom bibliotekets gränser utan att få en utskällning av bibliotekarien.

"Vad?" svarade jag oroligt och satte mig ner. "Är det något fel?"

"Nejdå", lovade hon. "Det är jättefint. Men ser du verkligen bra utan dina glasögon?" frågad ehon oroligt.

"Ja då", lovade jag.

"Jag tror inte det, sa hon med ett litet leende och mumlade tyst något och pekade på mina ögon med sin stav.

Det suddiga jag nyss känt av framför ögonen var plötsligt helt borta. Jag kastade en till blick på boken jag uttråkat plockat ner från hyllan.

"'Varför tjejer gör som de gör'?" flinade Lily och såg menande på rubriken på sidan jag nyss slagit upp.

"OJ då", sa jag rodnande och betonade verkligen ordet "oj".

Jag plockade genast upp boken och ställde tillbaka den i hyllan, samtidigt som jag plockade en annan bok som såg ut att ha så tråkig titel som möjligt.

"Så, trivs du bra i Slytherin?" frågade Lily varmt, och jag kunde mycket väl förstå varför Severus ville vara hennes vän.

"Ja, det är jättebra där", sa jag och pressade fram ett leende, samtidigt som hennes ögon på något sätt påminde mig om Severus ledsna ögon jag sett kvällen innan.

"Verkligen?" frågade hon uppriktigt förvånat och såg på mig.

"Ja", erkände jag och flinade. "Men de är inte så snobbiga som alla – eller rättare sagt dina Gryffindorkompisar – verkar tro."

"Strunta i Remus kompisar, de är inte kloka", sa hon irriterat. "Han är den enda av dem med ett IQ över tre, jag lovar. "

"Sev är jättetrevlig", påpekade jag och hon tystnade.

"Severus, menar du?" sa hon tyst, trots att hon redan visste att jag skulle svara jag.

"Ja", svarade jag ändå, trots att det var helt onödigt på grund av den anledningen jag nyss nämnde.

"Vi bor jättenära varandra", sa hon och log lite.

Jag nickade tyst och eftersom jag är världens mest intelligenta människa när det gäller känslor, antog jag att det inte var riktigt hela sanningen.

"Han hängde rätt mycket med ett par Slytherinelever förut, men de slutade efter ett tag, de var äldre, liksom", sa hon tyst.

"Okej", sa jag tyst och sträckte på mig för att slippa gäspa.

"Det är frukost snart", upplyste hon nästan ännu tystare.

"Okej", upprepade jag.

"Typ nu", la hon till efter någon minuts tystnad, då det enda ljud som hördes var när hon vände blad, och eftersom hon läste så snabbt så var det rätt ofta.

"Okej", sa jag tyst och låtsades läsa, men jag stirrade bara på ett ord som såg väldigt konstigt ut som med största sannolikhet inte var engelska. Vid närmare eftertanke var det nog inte ens vanliga bokstäver, utan någon slags runor.

"Jag går nu", upplyste hon mig om och skrapade med skolan i golvet när hon sköt in den. "Ska du sitta kvar?"

"Nej, jag kommer", sa jag snabbt och packade ihop mina grejer, medveten om att jag antingen skulle få en massa elaka kommentarer, bli totalt ignorerad med flit eller att folk faktiskt inte skulle lägga märke till att jag 'förändrats'.

När jag steg in i den Stora Salen hoppades jag att alla skulle tystna och titta på mig, som i en mugglarfilm eller något, men de fortsatte prata med varandra, och ingen så mycket som såg på mig, så jag gick besviket bort till platsen som var ledig bredvid Severus.

"Hej", sa han och kollade upp från sin gröt. "Du har glömt dina glasögon", påminde han mig i en förebrående ton.

"Jag vet", sa jag, glad över att någon faktiskt lagt märke till någonting.

Det var egentligen två stycken som lagt märke till något, både Lily och Sev. Men Lily var ju alltid så snäll mot alla. Till och med Severus.


	6. Tell everybody I'm on my way

**Kapitel 6 – Tell everybody I'm on my way**

Hej alla mina fans. Nu kommer ett nytt kapitel för jag har haft så otroligt mycket inspiration, så kom igen och kommentera. :'D Jag vet att vissa grejer är väldigt typiska, men det får ni stå ut med, för de liksom passade så himla bra till storyn. :'D Tack för alla kommentarer.

Titeln kommer från Phil Collins-låten, ni vet den från Björnbröder.

Och nej, jag är inte JK Rowling. Tyvärr.

* * *

"_September!_

_Jag förstår inte hur du kan vara så sjukt positiv (usch, nu börjar jag låta som dig). Men visst, jag berömmer dig. Och jullovet är det faktiskt evigheter kvar tills dess._

_Men jag förstår ändå inte hur det skulle kunna vara ett missförstånd._

_I alla fall, så spelar det ju ingen roll._

_Jag har verkligen lust att gå och se en mugglarfilm någon gång igen. Typ Tarzan-filmerna, som jag faktiskt har hört talas om (vilket man gör om man bor i centrala London bland mugglare._

_Min kompis är otroligt nördig. Han har hängt efter samma tjej sedan han var typ tretton, men hon hatar honom, ungefär._

_Han är så nördig att han till och med mobbar den här tjejens killkompis och får honom att göra sig till åtlöje, bara för att min kompis inte vill att den här tjejen (som inte alls är så snygg att det är värt evigheter av olycklig kärlek) ska bli ihop med den andra killen._

_(Men jag förstår inte hur tjejen frivilligt pratade med honom, faktiskt.)_

_Och det är så fult, för det liksom funkade. Vi gjorde honom till åtlöje en gång precis innan skolan slutade i somras, och eftersom tjejen är så överdrivet ordningsam, skällde hon ut oss, men den killen blev sur och råkade kalla henne Smutsskalle (trots att han själv är halvblod) och sedan dess pratar inte de med varandra och han har varit helt ensam sedan dess._

_(Han hade ett par skumma kompisar ett tag, men sedan slutade de skolan och så har han varit ensam sedan dess.)_

_Men nu så kom värsta konstiga tjejen till vår skola, som blir arg för verkligen ingenting och som har en sådan där konstig aura eller vad det heter och som verkligen är totalt udda, och så blev de kompisar och så helt plötsligt så ser man den där killen le för första gången på typ evigheter och allt._

_Och han är inte ens kär i henne, för hon är så otroligt konstig, beter sig konstigt och är ganska ful. Inte ful, men färglös._

_Världen är konstig._

_Vi syns._

_Eller nej, det gör vi ju inte, men vi hörs._

_Snuffles."_

* * *

Om det finns någonting värre än när man har fel, så är det när någonting man egentligen hade rätt om visar sig bli helt fel. 

Som Summer Winters nördfaktor. Den hade sänkts med ungefär trettiosju procent på en natt.

Och det var inte ens jag som märkte det, utan Peter.

"Har ni sett Summer?" frågade han med stora ögon då hon gick genom den Stora Salen på väg till Snivellus bord.

Jag och James vände oss genast om, men Remus, som satt bredvid Peter på rätt sida om bordet, såg bara ointresserat på henne.

"Hon har säkert bara tappat sina glasögon", lovade han. "Lily, kan du skicka saltet?"

Det var väldigt förvånande att James inte ens reagerade på att Evans namn nämndes.

Men visst hade Winters direkt förvandlats till en Summer.

"Sirius?"

Barbara Johnson satte sig med spelad försiktighet bredvid mig och kastade med sitt tjocka, blonda hår, så olikt Summer Winters, men ändå på inget sätt varken snyggare eller fulare.

"Hej, Barbie", sa jag och släppte blicken från Winters och såg på Barbara.

"Vad kollar du på?" frågade hon och rynkade näsan på ett sätt som var rätt snyggt, antagligen.

"Inget", sa jag och vände mig tillbaka mot Peter och Remus håll.

"Har du också Förvandlingskonst sedan?" frågade hon och tryckte sina knän lätt mot mina (och försökte till och med få det att verka som en olyckshändelse, men hon tog inte bort dem).

"Ja", sa jag och kollade på henne, igen.

Hennes djupa, bruna ögon log och jag log tillbaka, lite trött (eftersom jag inte alls hade sovit de rekommenderade åtta timmarna, utan bara gett min absolut nödvändiga skönhetssömn fem timmar).

"Men vad bra, då", kvittrade hon och gick och satte sig bredvid Evans och hennes polare igen.

"Hon försöker verkligen stöta på dig, men du är helt borta", flinade James och slog ihop händerna. "Men kom igen nu, vi måste få någon att skämma ut sig riktigt ordentligt innan ugglorna kommer."

Peters ansikte sprack upp i ett leende.

"Toppen! Vi häller vårt sista Snubbelbubbel vid dörren!" föreslog han och jag och James nickade ivrigt.

"Jag gör det!" sa jag och tog emot den lilla flaskan som Peter räckte fram över bordet, klev över bänken och smög så försiktigt och nonchalant jag kunde mot dörren, där jag effektivt hällde ut de sista, lila stänken av Snubbelbubbelflaskans innehåll. Då det effektivt lade sig som en osynlig hinna över golvet smög jag tillbaka så oberört som möjligt till bordet och satte mig där tillsammans med Remus, Peter och James.

"Smart tänkt, Slingersvans!" utbrast James förtjust och Peter rodnade lite.

Jag flinade och vi väntade på att tillräckligt många skulle halka för att någon skulle lägga märke till det.

Fast då kom ugglorna.

* * *

"_Hej Snuffles!_

_Seriöst, hur dum får man vara? Om den där tjejen helt enkelt är kompis med någon så får väl din kompis bara inse att så är fallet? För liksom, tänk på att den där killen som ni inte gillar kanske är jätteschysst och dessutom är värd en sjukt bra kompis (kom igen, du har tre stycken, vad skulle du göra utan dem?)._

_Vill du bli kallad idiot? Det kallas mobbning om man gör så. Om din kompis gör något sådant mot den killen, då är han nog inte värd den tjejen. Jag lovar, det är så tjejer tänker. Oftast. Om de inte är alltför blonda._

_Och sedan när hänger vänskap på hur snygg man är, eller som i detta fall, inte är? Riktig vänskap byggs faktiskt upp mellan två personer som ställer upp för varandra. Eller som inte har några andra vänner._

_Seriöst, skärp er._

_Jag har faktiskt hittat en sjukt bra bok som jag verkligen tycker att du skulle läsa. Där finns ett kapitel som heter 'Varför tjejer gör som de gör' och det borde du läsa. Och dessutom alla andra kapitel._

_Det är sjukt omoget, vet du._

_Mobbar ni alla personer med glasögon också?_

_Dessutom finns det folk som inte alls är extremt populära, men jättebra som kompisar, och det är ditt fel att du missar dem då._

_Varför försöker inte bara din kompis att vara vänlig mot tjejen i fråga? Jag har en tjejkompis (tro det eller ej) och det är en kille som, enligt vad jag kan bedöma, förföljer henne överallt, nästan, och hela tiden frågar henne om hon vill följa med honom på en dejt._

_Och han är så verkligen så sjukt korkad att han bara inte fattar varför hon inte vill gå ut med honom. Vad tror du?_

_Och det sjuka är, att min andra kompis, som faktiskt är kille, gillar henne, men han frågar aldrig, men jag är säker på att tjejen i fråga skulle svara ja om han hade gjort det, för han beter sig i alla fall inte lika omoget som din kompis verkar göra._

_Ge din kompis det tipset._

_Snälla._

_September."  
_

* * *

James snappade upp brevet från mig, men jag slog honom snabbt så hårt jag kunde med det första jag kunde komma på, vilket fick bli Septembers ganska gamla uggla som förnärmat hoade till och flög iväg. 

"Djurplågeri", muttrade James och lämnade brevet till mig.

"Med dig eller ugglan?" frågade jag och stoppade snabbt ner brevet i fickan.

James flinade.

"Vem var brevet ifrån?" frågade Remus vänligt och ganska nyfiket.

"En kompis", sa jag och flinade för att bortförklara det.

"Det kan det inte ha varit, för du har inga kompisar som är mesiga nog att skriva så långa brev", påpekade James noggrant.

"Skit samma", suckade jag och flinade (igen). "Ska vi gå till lektionen snart?"

"Det är alltid Måntand som säger sådant", påpekade James (igen).

"Jo, men kom nu", sa Remus bestämt och reste sig upp.

James kastade en snabb blick på Lily och jag påminde mig om Septembers ord innan vi gick genom dörren och lyckligtvis ramlade direkt.

Högljutt skrattande försökte vi resa oss upp, och eftersom vi är vi så såg ju alla på oss och skrattade. Alla förutom Lily Evans och Summer Winters.

"Så, elever", sa professor McGonagall med myndig röst och granskade oss i tur och ordning genom sina glasögon. "Jag förväntar mig i år att ni, på samma sätt som föregående år, kommer visa oerhörd uppmärksamhet för allt jag har att säga, för det kommer vara av yttersta vikt", sa hon och flyttade lite papper på sitt skrivbord för syns skull, "att ni lär er detta. "Förstått?"

Ett mummel av "Ja, professor McGonagall" spred sig i klassrummet (där för tillfället en Förvandlingskonstlektion hölls med Slytherinelever och Gryffindorelever, en blandning som aldrig varit särskilt lyckad fram tills nu, när Winters höjt Slytherinarnas IQ-värde i genomsnitt med sjuttiotre poäng) och hon såg gillande på oss.

"Vad bra. Första lektionen nu, ska vi gå igenom animagi. Jag är säker på att ni kommer ihåg det mesta inom det ämnet som vi redan har pratat om, men nu ska vi ha en repetition. Någon som kan något om ämnet?"

Jag, Peter, James och Remus räckte snabbt upp handen alla fyra, i leende samförstånd. Detsamma gjorde Lily Evans, Summer Winters och Snivellus, som satt på rad vid andra sidan klassrummet.

"Ja, mr Potter?" frågade professor McGonagall och såg strängt på honom. "Vad innebär lagen om animagi?"

James långa tal gav honom typ tio poäng till Gryffindor, men det var så tråkigt och o-James-aktigt.

Det var lite kul hur mycket han visste om det, när han ändå aldrig brydde sig om lagar, speciellt inte den lagen.

"Så", sa professor McGonagall och såg tyst på oss igen, och hela klassrummet tystnade lika fort som henne. "Jag ska dela upp er i grupper om tre, och ni kommer få jobba med ett projekt som visar hur animagi går till. Ni får välja själva vad ni vill inrikta ert arbete på."

Och så delade hon in oss i par.

Lily Evans hamnade med James och Snivellus, som båda var glada över hennes sällskap, men som försökte döda varandra med blickarna.

Jag hamnade med Summer Winters och Barbara Johnson.

Remus och Peter hamnade med Nathalie Crouch, en Slytherinelev som verkade vara rätt bra kompis med Winters.

"Ni får en månad på er att jobba med det här. Eftersom det inte finns vare sig en ren grupp med bara Slytherinelever eller en grupp med bara elever från Gryffindor, erbjuder jag er ett klassrum där ni kan jobba med det här projektet. Det ligger nämligen ett oanvänt klassrum mitt emot oss. Det är dock inte använt på många år, så jag måste be er att vänta tills efter nästa lektion, då ni också kan få mer information och få ställa alla era frågor. Så länge kan ni prata ihop er i grupperna. Sätt igång."

Jag sneglade på James där han satte sig bredvid Evans, så långt bort från Snivellus som möjligt.

"Så", sa Summer med starkare röst an vad jag hört ifrån henne förut. "Jag tycker att vi gör ett diagram över hur en animagusförvandling ser ut."

"Och hur skulle vi få reda på det, då?" sa Barbara lite kallt och såg på mig med ett flin, som om hon väntade sig att jag skulle instämma med henne. "Jag menar, vem känner du som är animagus?"

"Jo, men det är väl en bra idé?" sa jag och log mot Summer, som såg bort.

"Ja", sa hon och sneglade bort mot Snivellus, James och Evans grupp. "Men då måste vi tillbringa en hel del tid i biblioteket, om det är någon som har något emot det?"

"Nejdå", sa Barbara och såg på mig. Hon hoppades väl fortfarande att jag skulle hålla med henne.

"Jag har inget emot det", lovade jag och såg nu på Barbara i stället.

"Bra", sa Summer och såg nu på mig också.

Hon grävde ur sin väska som låg under bänken. Medan hon frånvarande mumlade något la hon upp några brev, ett par blyertspennor och en bild som någon målat med skimrande vattenfärger som såg ut som ett porträtt av en husalf. Då hon hittade sina pergamentrullar såg hon rodnande på allt hon lagt upp på bordet och stoppade snabbt och omsorgsfullt ner det i väskan och stängde den.

"Så, ska jag anteckna?" frågade hon med en stark röst.

Varken jag eller Barbara hade någon lust att göra det, så Summer började gräva i sin väska igen efter fjäderpennor och bläckhorn. När hon fick upp det skruvade hon loss lockade av bläckhornet och ställde det på bordet, doppade fjäderpennan och såg på oss.

"Så. Vad ska jag skriva?"

Jag funderade på vad jag skulle säga utan att avslöja anledningen till varför jag skulle veta så mycket. Barbara satt bara och tvinnade en blond hårlock mellan fingrarna.

"Skriv att man ser helt dum i huvudet ut när man förvandlas, för det gör man säkert", sa jag med ett flin.

Summer sa ingenting, utan skrev bara upp ordagrant vad jag sa.

"Usch, muttrade hon efter att hon skrivit färdigt. "Jag blir galen på min fjäderpenna, det är mycket enklare att skriva med blyertspennor."

"Ska jag skriva?" erbjöd jag mig och såg på henne.

Hon gav mig en tacksam blick och sköt över pergamentet och bläcket till mig.

Jag läste noga igenom hennes otroligt välskrivna text som var skriven med en handstil jag hade ett svagt minne av att jag sett förut, men jag kunde inte komma ihåg varifrån. Jag höjde den vippande fjäderpennan för att skriva, men innan jag han skriva så sa professor McGonagall att lektionen var slut och vi började packa ihop.

"Tagghorn!" ropade jag eftersom hans grupp redan kommit fram till vad de skulle jobba med och dessutom hade de redan hunnit skriva en hel del, så de hann plocka ihop ganska snabbt.

"Ja, Tramptass?" frågade han med ett flin.

"Hur går det med Evans och Snivellus?" frågade jag och blinkade menande.

"Det är så bra, för båda två vill impa på Lily, så vi jobbar ashårt", flinade han.

"Nähä, det menar du inte?" frågade jag med båda ögonbryna höjda (eftersom jag inte har fattat hur man gör när man bara höjer det ena).

"Ey, Black?"

Jag vände mig om och såg Summer stå där.

"Ja?" frågade jag och försökte låta kaxig.

"Men sluta med det där", gnällde hon, "du är inte så himla häftig, så det så. I alla fall, så visst har vi Mugglarstudier nu?"

"Ja", sa Remus i mitt ställe, då han och Peter precis kommit ut från Förvandlingskonstsalen.

Det är helt sjukt. Han kan allt utantill.

Han gav honom en tacksam blick och gick vidare.

"Toffel", muttrade jag till Remus och vände mig till James. "Några framsteg med Evans?"


	7. You've got to save Severus Snape

**Kapitel 7 - You've got to save Severus Snape  
**

_Hej igen. :'D Här kommer det nya, fantastiska (och lite flummiga) kapitlet som ni alla dööör för att få läsa. Det är inte jättebra och det kan vara en hel del DH-spoilers-antydningar, men inget jobbigt. .'D _

"Det blir ju sjukt kul att vi ska jobba med animagi", sa jag glatt när Severus och jag skildes åt för att gå till olika lektioner.

Han nickade glatt (jag antar att det var för det faktum att han skulle få jobba med Lily) och vi gick åt olika håll, han ner och jag upp.

Jag gick förbi en grupp med Slytherinelever, där bland annat Nathalie var med, så de stannade och hon började prata med mig (förmodligen för att jag hade "förvandlats"). Jag lyssnade inte ett dugg på vad hon sa, för jag stirrade på en mindre, inte lika äckligt självsäker Sirius Black.

Det var alltså Snuffles lillebror.

Jag såg ursäktande på Nathalie, sa "Jag måste dra, jag har lektion nu", och rusade vidare.

Lily stannade upp när hon hörde att jag kom.

"Hej", sa hon och såg på mig.

Men hon hann inte säga något mer, för Sirius och hans kompisar kom fram till oss.

"Hej, Evans", sa James kaxigt. "Vill du..."

Men då blev jag så irriterad att jag avbröt honom.

"Men kom igen nu då, Potter, hon vill faktiskt inte gå ut med dig den här minuten heller. Bara för att ni mobbar allt och alla för att hon ska tycka att de är mindre värda", sa jag och stirrade på dem, "så betyder det inte att ni är bättre än dem. Så försök inte nu, Potter. Hon orkar inte bry sig om er, för ni är så sjukt irriterande. Har du någon gång sett en romantisk film? Om inte, gör det. För då det är bara för att killen gör något sjukt hjältemodigt eller typ totalt byter personlighet som får en tjej att frivilligt gå ut med en person hon egentligen hatar."

James stirrade på mig.

"Jag tänkte faktiskt fråga om hon ville jobba med vårt arbete i biblioteket sedan", sa han till sitt försvar.

"Men hade du inte frågat Severus också, då?" påpekade jag kallt och försökte blänga på honom, men egentligen var det väldigt nära att en rodnad sprängde sig över mitt bleka ansikte.

"Men..." försökte Potter.

"Seriöst, Potter, du är så himla omogen", påpekade Lily. "Ni bara mobbar folk för att de är i vägen."

Det gjorde mig väldigt lättad, för det skulle ha varit ännu mer pinsamt om Lily hade velat att han skulle försöka bjuda ut henne.

"Ja, tänk om dina kompisar skulle mobba alla personer med glasögon. Vad skulle du känna då?"

Han stirrade på oss.

Jag stirrade tillbaka.

Och James Potter slutade irritera mig för den veckan.

"Vad håller de egentligen på med?" frågade Severus då vi båda satt, utan att tänka på det, och blängde på Sirius och hans kompisar.

"Jag vet inte. Fråga dem?" frågade jag frånvarande.

"Kul", sa han och tog en tugga av maten.

"Jo, men jag menar det verkligen. Du skulle ha sett när jag skällde ut Potter förut", sa jag och kunde inte låta bli att vara väldigt stolt över mig själv.

Han såg nyfiket på mig.

"Duktigt", sa han gillande.

Jag nickade och stoppade in ännu mer mat i munnen.

Professor McGonagall hade hunnit ställa i ordning ett rum till oss mitt emot Förvandlingskonstsalen, till den sista lektionen som vi hade den fredagen. Det var ganska mysigt, med stora, svarta skinnsoffor, en massa bord i olika färger och storlekar, lika många och konstiga stolar och en massa bokhyllor längs väggarna, halvfyllda med gamla, dammiga böcker.

Jag och Severus såg på varandra med gillande leenden innan vi var tvungen att skiljas åt. Fast han gjorde det väldigt frivilligt, för han skulle ju vara i Lilys grupp.

"Okej", sa Barbara glatt då vi satte oss i en skabbig hörnsoffa som var så nersutten att vi sjönk ner ändå ner till golvet när vi satte oss. "Jag har lånat några böcker, som skulle kunna vara till nytta."

"Okej", sa jag och nickade.

"Bra", mumlade Sirius.

Jag öppnade en av böckerna och den såg genast sin chans för att bita mig i fingret.

"Aj!" skrek jag högt och försökte skaka av den från mitt stackars långfinger.

Sirius skrattade högt och vägrade hjälpa mig. Barbara gjorde detsamma, förmodligen för att han gjorde det.

Lily fnittrade och vände sig mot mig, och James reagerade inte, han bara såg på henne.

Den enda som hjälpte mig i hela rummet, var Severus som kom hasande mot mig och med en enkel viftning på staven fick boken att lossna.

"Kul, Snivellus", sa Sirius surt.

"Men alla tycker inte det, nej", påpekade Severus. "Precis som att ni alltid är borta en massa."

"Vill du veta vad vi gör?" frågade Sirius hånfullt. "Kom till det Piskande Pilträdet nästa fredagskväll, då, så får du se."

* * *

"_September._

_Seriöst, ni är verkligen konstiga. Det var en, tjejen jag berättade om, som skällde ut min kompis för verkligen ingenting._

_Okej, min kompis skulle fråga sin eviga kärlek om hon ville gå ut med honom, men då fick hennes kompis (som egentligen inte är jättebra kompis med henne) något fel och kallade oss omogna._

_Okej, det gör ju du också, men det är ju inte samma sak. Du är ju ärlig, den där tjejen gör ju bara det för att hon är förbannad på oss, liksom._

_Och så håller vi på med ett projektarbete i ett av våra ämnen. Det är jättekul, men grupperna är helt misslyckade. Och själva poängen är att jag är liksom expert i ämnet. Verkligen._

_För vi jobbar med animagi. Och jag är liksom en animagus. Lyckat, va? Så nu ska jag låtsas vara både supersmart och dessutom får jag inte erkänna att jag kan allt som finns att kunna._

_Och jag har en kompis som är en varulv. Och nästa vecka är det fullmåne. Och då ska jag och två av mina andra kompisar (som också är animagusar) smyga ner och vara med vår varulvsvän under en hel natt._

_Sjukt skönt att det är helg efter det._

_Och dessutom har jag kommit på den största hämnden på någon, någonsin. Verkligen. Jag är så intelligent._

_Snuffles. Fortfarande bäst."  
_

* * *

Jag stirrade på brevet som jag höll i handen, några veckor efter att vi börjat. Om bara några dagar skulle någon av Sirius kompisar – det kunde vara Remus, för han såg lite ärrad ut, som om han vore en varulv – förvandlas till ett monster. Och hans vänner skulle vara med. 

Det är ju helt sjukt.

Och Severus hade bestämt sig för att ta reda på deras lilla hemlighet. Han skulle dö.

Det visade det sig ju efter Förvandlingskonstlektionen vi hade haft, den sista lektionen den fredagen.

Hur vågade Sirius Black bara göra så?

"Potter!"

Det var dagen som jag antog att någon skulle bli förvandlad till en varulv, exakt en vecka efter att de utmanat Severus, i vår lilla privata blandning av klassrum/uppehållsrum/bibliotek. Jag hade glömt bort att Severus skulle bli lurad (duktigt, Summer!), så jag hade inte gjort någonting, men jag hade fortfarande en plan som var lika briljant som uppfinnandet av ketchup.

James stannade alltså upp och såg på mig.

"Vad vill du, Winters?" sa han kallt. Han var fortfarande arg på mig för att jag skällt ut honom. "Jag vet inte var Sirius är, och inte Barbara heller, om du undrar, och jag har inte sett din kompis – har du köpt schampo till honom?"

"Jag vet var Sirius är, och Remus och Peter också, och dina kompisar har lurat med Severus för att möta ... ja, du vet vad det är."

"Vad har Sirius nu gjort?" frågade han förbryllat.

"Han sa åt Severus att gå dit. Och du måste förhindra det. Få ut Severus därifrån. Rädda någons liv."

"Vadå rädda någons liv?" frågade han och såg misstänksamt på mig.

"Kom igen, Potter, jag vet vad ni håller på med, men du måste inse en sak, nu!"

Jag var nästan hysterisk, för han spelade dum bara för att han inte gillade mig.

"I alla fall, du måste gå ner till dina små djurkompisar, hämta upp en person, rädda den från typ... jag vet inte, och du måste göra det nu!"

Han började förstå vad jag pratade om, och han stirrade på mig.

"Har Sirius sagt åt Snivellus att gå ner till ... öhm, Remus?" frågade han förvånat. "Men inte ens Sirius skulle vara så dum att han gjorde något sånt, det är ju livsfarligt!"

"Okej, James Potter, nu måste du fatta tre saker. Ett, din kompis ludna problem kommer avslöjas. Två, du och dina vänners små egenskaper kommer avslöjas. Tre, Lily Evans före detta bästa vän kommer att bli dödad eller svårt skadad. Och det är dina kompisar som kommer att få lida för det. Så rör på ditt feta arsle och få tillbaka Severus Snape hit, innan han får syn på Remus, för det kommer Remus få lida av, okej?"

När jag rutit som en tiger nickade han bara och mumlade "ja, visst" som en nervös iller.

"Så, nu går du ner dit, hämtar honom med dina superkrafter eller vad det är, och får med honom oskadd. Förstått?"

"Men, lyssna här", sa han. "Det kommer inte hända något, Sirius och Peter har väl vett nog att inte få honom skadad?"

"Nej!" utbrast jag och fick lust att smälla till honom. "Nu!"

* * *

"_Snuffles!_

_Var inte så dum i huvudet. Man lurar inte ner folk till varulvar för att hämnas, okej? Man gör bara inte det. Fattar du?_

_Man gör bara inte det._

_För det är helt sjukt. Fattar du inte att din kompis kommer bli avslöjad? Och det är bara ert fel. Och ni ska kallas hans kompisar._

_Gör inget dumt. Jag är tusen gånger smartare än dig, lova det? För snälla, så kan du inte göra._

_Det enda positiva är att din kompis kan rädda livet på den där killen som gillar samma person som din kompis gör, och då blir den tjejen säkert jätteglad. Och hon kommer att inse att din kompis inte är så omogen egentligen. (Trots att han kanske är det ändå.)_

_Men, för Merlins skull! Var inte så dum i huvudet._

_Vi jobbar också med varulvar i skolan. Min grupp är__faktiskt sjukt bra, för vi har två genier och en blondin i våran. (Jag är visserligen också blond, men inte mentalt.)_

_Förlåt att jag inte skrivit på typ evigheter. Men jag har varit upptagen med vårt arbete._

_September."_

* * *

Jag satt nervöst på en av de enorma fönsterkarmarna i vårt rum efter att James Potter, med benen uppdragna under hakan och skallrande tänder. 

Fullmånen lyste utanför, och jag hörde något som kunde antingen avlägsna yl från en varulv, eller min hjärna som spelade mig ett spratt. Jag hoppades verkligen på det sista.

Jag lutade min bleka panna mot det kylande glaset och försökte blunda och tänka.

Det blåa ljuset från månen lekte över de silverfärgade fälten på min klädnad och fick dem att se, ja, blåa ut.

Tyst hoppade jag ner från fönsterkarmen och smög igenom salen mot den ganska enorma dörren.

Jag öppnade den, gick tyst ner mot källaren och försökte att inte tänka på vad som hände Severus nu.

Hur vågade Sirius Black göra så?


	8. Meddelande xx

**Meddelande**

Öh, hej. Jag har inte skrivit något här på evigheter, jag vet, men jag har bestämt mig för att skriva om hela berättelsen och lägga upp den igen. Läs de gamla kapitlena så länge om ni vill.

Tack så mycket för alla kommentarer, gamla som nya.


	9. The Way You Walk, Is Funny

**Nu** kommer ett nytt kapitel. Jag kände att när jag skrev kapitlet tänkte jag mest på Sandy i Grease, det är någon scen där hon står vid en sådan där musikgrej och är jättefrånvarande; så är Summer nu. Aja. Hoppas ni gillar det, och tack så otroligt mycket för alla kommentarer. Just därför är kapitlet dedikerat till _Xoonie_. **Tack så mycket**. Titeln kommer från dikten _The Werewolf_. Ja, den är superrandom och mest en … vad heter det? Working title? Titel-under-ombyggnad.

* * *

**Kapitel åtta - ****The Way You Walk, Is Funny**

Jag visste att det kanske inte direkt var världens smartaste plan, men å andra sidan förtjänade Snorgärsen det. Tills James kom och förstörde allting, då.

"Black?" sa hans (Snorgärsens såklart, inte James) kalla, äckliga röst bara när han kom till vårt träd.

"Här är jag", sa jag bara som svar och hoppade nonchalant ner från trädet, vilket var väldigt coolt när trädet slogs omkring sig som det brukade och sparkade nonchalant (och sjukt elegant) på knölen på trädet som fick den att sluta slå folk. "Kom med ner", tillade jag med ett ganska vanvettigt flin och pekade artigt.

Och vi bara gick ner dit, i tystnad, båda med lika starkt hat. Jag kunde höra Peter och Remus prata högt, Peter försökte förmodligen lugna Remus. Vi stannade vid slutet av tunneln, då vi kom in i själva huset.

"Vänta här."

Och så sprang jag upp till dem, precis när han förvandlades. Naturligtvis gjorde inte Snorgärsen som jag sagt åt honom, han följde med mig. Idiot.

En uggla kom flygande efter oss med ett brev. Septembers brev. Det var en utskällning. Det innehöll ordet dumt tre gånger.

Remus ylade i sin vargform.

Jag tror inte att jag någonsin haft så delade känslor i hela mitt liv. Snapes skräck och Remus hopplöshet gjorde mig nästan galen; Peter förvandlade sig direkt, men det kunde jag ju inte göra, inte med Snorgärsen vid min sida.

James kom springande för allt vad han hade uppför trapporna. Han ropade någonting, men min chock över att planen inte var så jättebra gjorde att jag inte riktigt kunde höra vad.

Han drog tag i Snorgärsen, och släpade ut honom. Släpade ut en motvillig Severus Snape. Vad sjutton var det bra för? Remus kom efter dem.

Sedan förvandlade jag mig till mitt hundjag, där sådana känslor inte störde mig. Jag sprang emot Remus och stoppade honom innan James blev alltför skadad. Snape sket jag i, så klart.

* * *

"_September._

_Vad vet du?_

_Han kanske förtjänade det. Angående min kompis varulven så är det inget problem. Det finns alltid glömskeförtrollningar. Eller magiska eder man kan svära för att bevisa att man aldrig berättar någonting. Vi skulle ju alltid kunna sätta trolltejp över hans mun om det andra inte funkar. Jätteeffektivt._

_Kan vi inte diskutera någonting annat? Quidditch. Den europeiska ligan är jättespännande just nu._

_Fast det där kändes ganska meningslöst, lite som överklasskallprat._

_Vi kan diskutera godis? Jag gillar chokladgrodor._

_Eller, jag vet inte._

_Snuffles, snygg men lite nere."_

* * *

Barbie och Summer var jätteivriga att sätta igång med vårt animagiprojekt. Jag vet inte varför. Vi skrev och målade (Summer hittade ett jätteroligt diagram som hon målade av jättesnyggt med magiska vattenfärger) och jobbade ibland till jättesent på kvällarna.

Summer verkade ha något emot mig. Inte bara det att jag nästan råkat döda en av hennes vänner, hon började titta på mig, helt utan anledning.

"Har någon en lila bläckflaska?" frågade hon en dag. "Jag behöver det till fjäderskruden."

"Jag har det", muttrade jag och öppnade min väska och la upp lite papper som jag hade, bland annat breven (i mina tankar kända som Breven med stort B) när jag letade efter den, som jag sedan räckte fram mot mig.

Hon tog tyst emot den, kastade en blick på högen med mina papper och fortsatte jobba.

Tjejer är verkligen helt knäppa. Inte ens ett tack fick man.

Barbie, däremot, var väldigt enkel i sitt sätt. Irriterande glad över allting, positiv över alla mina idéer och dessutom höll hon alltid på mig när Summer tyckte någonting annat – vad som helst, från hur vi skulle lägga upp vårt arbete till vad vi tyckte om det konstanta regnet.

Tagghorn var i alla fall glad. Snorgärsen kunde ju inte direkt bli arg eller irriterad på någonting han gjorde, men Lily verkade inte veta om någonting, vilket förstörde halva Tagghorns plan.

Professor McGonagall verkade vara väldigt imponerade av oss, förmodligen inte lika mycket av vad vi fick fram, utan över våra samarbeten. Det var ju i alla fall ett steg mot högre betyg.

* * *

"_Snuffles!_

_Ingen, absolut ingen, förtjänar sådant. Kanske Du-vet-vem, men ingen annan. Skulle det ens ha någon effekt på honom? Jag får fråga honom. (Haha. Jag frågar honom ikväll på vårt nästa möte.)_

_Tänk att det snart är Halloween. Tiden går otroligt snabbt. Okej, det kanske inte är jättelång tid kvar, men lite i alla fall._

_Trolltejp. Hm, tack för påminnelsen. Min senaste trolltejp tog slut när jag använde den för att tejpa upp min kjol. Wohoo._

_Okej, jag lovar, jag har gjort värre saker mot folk än vad du har gjort, så jag lägger ner vår diskussion. Vill du veta? Jag har gjort en massa saker mot min syster, som jag aldrig, aldrig i hela mitt liv kommer kunna glömma. Jag försöker glömma, jag försöker få henne att förstå att det inte var med mening, men jag vet inte om det går._

_Jag hoppas du förstår varför jag inte klarar av när folk pratar om hur de hatar sina syskon, egentligen. Jag älskar min syster för mycket, men jag har förstört hennes liv. Grattis till mig._

_Just därför jobbar jag jättehårt i skolan, har knappt något socialt liv trots att jag bor på ett internat och satsar på att bli botare för att kunna laga henne._

_September."_

* * *

"Summer?" frågade jag henne i biblioteket, för att försäkra mig om att det verkligen var henne, vilket jag inte kunde se när hon satt med huvudet nedsänkt över någonting och det ljusblonda håret, utsläppt, som skymde hennes ansikte.

"Ja?" mumlade hon frånvarande och såg upp över sin hög med böcker som låg över precis framför henne och som dolde vad hon höll på med. "Ah, hej Sirius", sa hon snabbt och plockade snabbt ihop sina saker, varav det mesta efter ljudet att döma verkade bestå av pergament.

"Jobbar du på vårt projektarbete?" frågade jag nyfiket och satte mig ner tvärs emot henne, så att vi hade bokhögen emellan oss.

"Typ", sa hon frånvarande och drog handen genom håret för att få en slinga att ligga bakom örat för att inte vara lika mycket ivägen. "Jag behöver mer förvandlingsdiagram. Den här papegojan är jättefin, och färgerna är helt okej, men jag letar mer efter kända animagusar genom tiderna, du vet."

"Ska jag hjälpa dig att leta?" undrade jag. Jag var ju faktiskt med i hennes grupp.

"Nej, då. Jag säger till om jag behöver hjälp från dig", sa hon och tittade för ett ögonblick väldigt menande på mig, men när jag blinkade var hon helt neutral igen, som vanligt.

("Som vanligt" definierar här när hon inte skällde ut oss.)

"Lily och James verkar prata mycket mer med varandra", anmärkte hon frånvarande. "Varför det?"

Det var som om det var någonting hon påpekade i varje ord, trots att hon verkade så frånvarande. Någonting jag inte förstod eller visste om.

Fast å andra sidan slutade jag fundera på det så fort jag insåg att det verkade ganska psykopatiskt att fundera på sådant. Ganska mycket.

"Vad tänker du på?" frågade hon. Jag skakade på huvudet ock insåg att jag hade stirrat på hennes bokhög för länge.

"Att jag är en psykopat som analyserar folks tonfall", svarade jag sanningsenligt och reste på mig. Med ett knyck på huvudet fick jag håret att ligga mer åt ena hållet och reste mig upp så att stolen skrapade i marken. "Vi ses", tillade jag och svängde på axelremsväskan när jag gick ut.

* * *

"_September._

_Jag vet inte om syskon räknas som syskon om man inte har en stark relation till dem, en med både negativa känslor. Jag vet inte ens om det är meningen att man faktiskt ska gilla sina föräldrar. Antingen får man inte spendera så mycket tid med dem, och då älskar man dem och vill vara med dem hela tiden, eller så är de där för mycket och förstör allting._

_Hur gör ni ert animagusarbete? Vi gör diagram. Seriöst, det borde finnas någon sorts förtrollning för att få folk att känna hur det verkligen känns att förvandlas till ett djur._

_Jag är ju animagus, som jag berättade. Det är helt sjukt häftigt. Inte titta-vad-häftig-jag-är, utan det-här-är-en-helt-otrolig-känsla. Man liksom känner att hela ens värld försvinner och sedan kommer den tillbaka i en mycket bättre version, där vissa bekymmer inte spelar någon roll, som läxor._

_Jag är en hund. En gråsvart. Jag är liksom helt otrolig som hund._

_Snuffles (vilket är mitt ego som hund)."_

* * *

"Hur går det?" frågade jag och slängde mig baklänges på min säng. "Med din grupp, menar jag", fortsatte jag, men å andra sidan hade James redan läst mina tankar precis som vanligt och visste precis vad jag menade.

"Hon vet inte om det", sa han tyst och ryckte sedan på axlarna för att verka lite nonchalant, vilket liksom är vårt kännetecken. Vi marodörer är sjukt coola, nonchalanta och omtyckta. Det är lite därför vi har våra smeknamn; folk kan börja kalla oss det, men de kommer aldrig att fatta innebörden.

James var ändå lite nere, trots att han gick på en massa örter för att inte känna all smärta från sina sår. De flesta var från Remus, men säkert en hel del från mig och Snape.

Ja, Snorgärsen hade ju inte direkt gjort räddningsinsatsen lätt för James.

Professor Dumbledore pratade med oss. Han var väldigt allvarlig. Vi var mest imponerade över hans enorma kontor. Det är helt otroligt. "Bla, bla bla. Väldigt allvarligt. Bla bla bla. Väldigt duktigt gjort, mr Potter. Bla bla bla."

Hans kontor var helt fullproppat med magiska instrument och böcker och tavlor och färger och magi. Jag är inte ofta väldigt imponerad av magi, eftersom jag är renblod och därför liksom väldigt, väldigt van, och dessutom är jag inte ofta imponerad över huvud taget, eftersom jag är så sjukt häftig och världsvan, men rektorns kontor var verkligen något extra.

Förutom porträtten av Phineas Nigellus, då. Min farfarsfarfar någonting, före detta rektor på Hogwarts (uppenbarligen för att han var död). Han satt och blängde på mig, precis som han brukar göra i sitt porträtt hemma hos oss… där jag lyckligtvis inte direkt bor numera.

"Men Dumbledore måste ju uppmärksamma det på något sätt? Du räddade ju tyvärr hans liv", påpekade jag.

"Och du… tog det nästan", sa James tystlåtet, vilket var väldigt otypiskt honom. Väldigt otypiskt.

"Han provocerade oss!" protesterade jag högljutt och kastade en blick på Peter för att få hjälp; Peter kom ofta på smarta saker att försvara sig med. När han bara ryckte på axlarna såg jag bedjande på Remus, som fortfarande var ovanligt blek.

"Det var inte så smart, det du gjorde", sammanfattade Remus tankfullt, "men Snape har alltid velat veta vad det är för fel på mig – och nu fick han reda på det. Vi får hoppas att han aldrig berättar något."

Precis. Severus Snape skulle älska att förstöra vårt rykte. Bara för att få sätta klorna i Lily, som inofficiellt redan är paxad av James.

"Jag är ledsen för att jag inte kunde hjälpa till mer", sa Peter nedstämt.

Helt plötsligt hade våran boning (vars golv bara var synligt genom husalfernas slitande, hur mycket vi än lyckades stöka ner) en mycket deprimerande stämning.

James höll på att växa upp. Han var så sjukt mycket mer mogen än vad jag var i det här fallet. Jag var snyggare, världsvanare, bryr sig om folk, till och med Snorgärsen; James fick idén att bli animagusar för att vi skulle kunna hjälpa Remus. Jag ville bara ha väldigt, väldigt kul.

James hade alltid varit kär i Lily, på olika sätt genom åren, men alltid velat prata med henne så fort han kunnat. Hade jag någonsin brytt mig om någon mer än mina tre medmarodörer?

Remus var den smarta. Han skulle dö med hjärnan proppfylld av intelligenta saker sagda som sina sista ord.

Peter var den som på något sätt höll ihop oss. Han var rolig, lite klumpig, väldigt, väldigt snäll, kanske lite mesig, men en väldigt bra kompis.

Jag. Vad var jag? Jag var Sirius, snyggast i världen. Jag var Tramptass, den delen av mig som fungerade som en drog. Så fort alla problem blev för mycket, försvann jag in i mitt hundpsyke där problem inte fanns på samma sätt. Och så var jag Snuffles, en del av mig som aldrig existerat utan September. Var September också en del av mig?

Kanske det.

Jag var verkligen galen.


	10. Why Couldn't it be Christmas Every Day?

Hejsan hoppsan! Jag har sjukt tråkigt och skriver jättemycket just därför. Ja, jag såg på Lilla Jönssonliganfilmen igår, därav all inspiration till detta kapitel. Hoppas ni älskar mig. Och så äger jag alltihop, bara så att ni vet. Speciellt James och hans blixthövdade son. Om ni undrar. Eeh. Titeln kommer från en låt med Bianca Ryan.... typ.

**Kapitel nio ****- Why Couldn't it be Christmas Everyday**

Nathalie älskade att prata med mig. Speciellt när jag försökte sova. Å andra sidan var hon en av få de vänner jag räknade att jag hade: det var bara hon, Lily, Barbie, Severus, och med viss mån de fyra marodörerna. Därför sa jag aldrig åt henne att hålla käften. Jag är så sjukt artig.

Och så Snuffles. Min Snuffles (inte för att han tillhörde mig, men en del av mig tillhörde honom). Sirius Black.

Det var faktiskt väldigt sjukt hårt för mig att smälta. Sirius Black var min halvt deprimerande bästa kompis. Titta vilka överdrivna ord jag använder för att uttrycka min chock, bara.

Jag kunde nästan förstå honom. Förutom mobba-en-massa-personer-i-närheten och ungefär allt annat. Han var alltså en hund. En gråsvart hund. Det kanske passade honom, med hans bekymmerslösa stil.

"Hej, Remus", hälsade jag tyst på honom innan jag ens hunnit se honom. Jag bara visste att han stod bakom mig och skulle förmodligen börja prata när som helst, trots att jag satt nedböjd över min bok.

Jag visste att han var där trots att jag aldrig brukar prata med honom. Vad sjukt läskigt och dessutom sjukt häftigt samtidigt.

"Öh… hej", svarade han förvånat och slog sig ner på en stol vid mitt bord, men inte den precis bredvid. "Du berättade för James."

"Berättade vad?" sa jag frånvarande och vände blad på den otroligt tjocka boken jag höll på att läsa om örter använda i spådomskonst.

"Om… piskande pilträdet", sa han väldigt, väldigt enkelt, förmodligen för att ingen som eventuellt tjuvlyssnade skulle fatta. Det gjorde tyvärr inte jag heller.

"Vilket pilträd?" sa jag och såg frågande på honom. Min hand frös i sin rörelse att vände blad ytterligare en gång.

"Du vet… jag, Sirius, Severus?" tillade han med en bedjande min för mig att förstå utan att han skulle behöva förklara närmare.

"Ahaa, okej. Jo, det kanske jag gjorde. Hurså?" sa jag och log vänligt.

"Du fick honom att rädda Severus, som han hatar över en massa saker. Hur visste du det?" frågade Remus förvirrat.

"Jag var där när Sirius sa åt Severus att komma dit."

"Hur visste du vad som fanns där?" frågade han, fortfarande förvirrad. Han såg ganska vilsekommen ut, lagom söt.

"Hur visste jag att du ens var här förut, när jag hälsade på dig?" ställde jag som motfråga och reste mig upp, tog min väska och gick utan att ens ta med boken.

Det var nästan synd om honom, när jag lämnade honom där utan att han möjligtvis kunde förstå någonting, så jag vände precis innan jag skulle gå runt den bokhylla som skilde oss från resten av biblioteket.

"Jo, Remus? Fråga Sirius. Han kan ha berättat för någon."

Därefter stack jag så snabbt jag kunde, rakt ner till vårt sällskapsrum, där Nathalie satt och läste något fjollmagasin. Jag kämpade mot tårarna (antagligen pms-tårar, eller bara för att jag precis indirekt gett Sirius Black den största ledtråden någonsin till vem jag är), men började på ett ytterst ytligt samtal om böcker.

* * *

"_Snuffles._

_En svartgrå hund? Häftigt. Vad kommer det ifrån? Jag menar, det måste ju finnas något i din personlighet som påminner om en hund. Går du omkring och skäller på folk? Har du alltid löss? Tycker du om att springa omkring naken? Juckar du på allt och alla?_

_Nej, men allvarligt talat, vad sjukt häftigt! Jag är bara människa. Bara och bara, jag skulle aldrig klara av att ha så många personligheter (två alltså). Eller, jag har ju egentligen en miljon personligheter, beroende på när. Jag pratar ju inte med dig på samma sätt som jag skulle prata med typ skolans populäraste kille. Egentligen pratar jag ju inte med dig, utan skriver. Det kanske är enklare att vara den man vill vara när man skriver, för man kan tänka över allt man skriver innan man skickar det. När man pratar är man ju verkligen sig själv, de flesta pratar innan de hunnit tänka klart (det brukar jag oftast göra)._

_I alla fall. Jag antar att förvandlingen till hund är lite som en drog, eller alkohol. Ingenting spelar någon roll längre, man är helt oslagbar. Människoproblem existerar helt enkelt inte. Det verkar nästan lite läskigt, men på flera sätt skulle jag också vilja vara en animagus, om det inte vore för att jag skulle vara livrädd för att tappa kontrollen över mitt liv, över min hjärna, på det sättet._

_Inte för att människor gör så mycket bra egentligen._

_Vårt animagusarbete är också magiska, rörliga bilder och en massa text om animagusar genom historien. Faktiskt mycket roligare än det låter._

_För resten, jag behöver din hjälp. Vi ska hämnas på ett par sjukt jobbiga människor vi känner. Har du något bra tips på grejer man kan göra för att störa folk?_

_September."_

* * *

"Vad brukade dina kompisar kalla dig?" frågade Nathalie nyfiket över sin ask med chokladpraliner som hon fått skickat hemifrån och var generös nog att bjuda mig. Hon hade bestämt sig för att bli min nya bästa kompis.

"Jag vet inte", sa jag lite vagt. "Summer, Winters, Autumn… nej, jag skojar bara. Men jag har en kompis som kallar mig… September."

Nu var det ute. Egentligen ville jag att Sirius skulle veta att jag var September, men jag var inte lika säker på att jag ville att han skulle veta att September bara var jag. Logiskt, eller hur?

"September?" sa Nathalie imponerat. "Det var väldigt fint. Kan jag kalla dig det?"

Vänta lite. Sirius skulle nog inte får reda på det riktigt så snabbt.

"Nej… alltså, det är väldigt speciellt, det är bara en enda person som kallar mig det… du kan hitta på något eget?" skyndade jag mig att säga för att inte såra henne.

Nathalie blev mycket riktigt lite sårad först, men sedan lös hennes ögon av upp upphetsning. "Jag vet! Vi kommer på ett namn som vi kan kalla varandra, samma namn alltså!"

Ja, okej. Var inte det någon sorts ytterst tjejig grej? Inte för att jag brukade få min överdos av det varje dag, liksom.

"Mupp?" föreslog jag snabbt innan hon hann föreslå något mycket mer tjejigt, som "Silver" eller "Älskling" eller vad tjejer nu brukar kalla varandra.

Nathalie kollade bara på mig en sekund för längre innan hon ryckte på axlarna och log, kanske lite ansträngt.

"Visst. Varför inte?"

* * *

"_September._

_Du är en psykopatisk varelse. Varför lyckas du annars skriva en massa saker som reflekterar mina absoluta innersta känslor? Det är min drog, min verklighetsflykt. Dessutom gör det mig normal. Inte den supersnygga varelse jag är, världsvan och häftig. Jag är inte den skämtsamme människa som jag är med mina kompisar (vi kallar oss marodörer och är svinhäftiga) eller någonting annat. Jag är liksom alltihop, och det blir för mycket._

_Jag är precis som en hund. Lika fri och bekymmerslös egentligen och alltihop. Försöker vara i alla fall. _

_Seriöst, du är helt himla underbar. Tack för din psykopatiska diagnos._

_Och ja, jag kan jättemånga bra grejer. Prova amortentia, som gör att folk kan bli kära i andra människor. Jätteenkelt. Annars finns det böcker för det, kolla dem. Gör mig stolt._

_Snuffles."_

* * *

James frågade mig också hur jag kunde veta vad Sirius planerat, precis som Remus. Vi satt i vårt studeringsrum som professor McGonagall ställt till vårt förfogande för projektet. Jag pluggade, han försökte förhöra mig. Jag såg upp i hans ögon bakom de glimmande glasögonen och sa enkelt till honom: "Fråga Snuffles."

Nu hade jag i alla fall strött omkring mig tillräckligt med ledtrådar. Om Sirius skulle fatta vem jag var ville jag i alla fall att han skulle lyckas "själv", inte att jag talade om det för honom. Egentligen talade jag ju faktiskt om det för honom, men han kunde ju få tro något annat.

"Vem är Snuffles?" frågade James bara förvirrat. Vi såg båda Sirius komma in genom dörren; och om James skulle fråga Sirius rakt inför mina ögon skulle jag dö av pinsamhet, så jag skyndade mig att plocka ihop min väska och mina grejer och fly ut. Det hade liksom blivit min grej.

Tänk om James faktiskt skulle fråga Sirius? Då skulle jag dö. Dö.

Det var innan jag insåg att jag hade glömt mina teckningar. Jag svor inombords och skyndade tillbaka in i rummet. De låg precis där jag suttit – bredvid James.

Jag gick, sakta och väldigt värdigt, fram dit, hämtade mina papper och var livrädd för att möta Sirius blick. Livrädd.

Severus satt längst bak i rummet, ensam, så jag skyndade dit.

"Hej", sa han ganska muntert.

"Jag är död", konstaterade jag med en suck och slog mig ner i en mjuk, grön sammetsfåtölj med små tofsar överallt.

"Vad har de gjort mot dig då?" frågade han, plötsligt ganska dyster.

"De försöker förhöra mig om saker som inte angår dem", sa jag. Det var sant, men det sa inget om precis vad det avslöjade.

"De har i alla fall inte försökt döda dig", muttrade han.

"Severus, du får aldrig, någonsin, säga så", sa jag allvarligt.

"Lupin och Black!" började Severus upprört.

"Jag vet", sa jag lugnt. "Men du får fortfarande inte berätta för någon. Det kan förstöra hans liv. Förstår du?"

Nu fattar jag varför folk (oftast) gillar mig. Jag är aldrig partisk. Jag håller aldrig med folk.

… Vänta lite. Det kanske är därför folk inte gillar mig?

Severus såg för ett ögonblick på mig med en min som jag säkert skulle ha kunnat obducera i evigheter, så död och fortfarande menande var den.

"Vi får hämnas på dem", föreslog jag. "Inga förhäxningar. Inga hemska sanningar som läcks ut." (Här drog jag ett djupt andetag inombords. Jag kunde fler hemska sanningar än någon kunnat ana.) "Bara ren och skär förnedring av den roliga sorten. Inget elakt."

Severus såg tvivlande på mig, kanske för att jag använda mig av min onda röst, den som kom tillsammans med ett elakt skratt.

"Vad behöver vi?" svarade han enkelt.

Jag öppnade väskan, drog fram ett pergament och började anteckna.

"Tre meter trolltejp. Du är jättebra på trolldrycker? Ja, du vet vad vi behöver för en och en halv dos amortentia, och så en kittel med extra tjock botten, och fyrtiotvå maskrosor…."

"Jag förstår", sa han enkelt. "Jag fixar trolldryckerna, du fixar resten. Vi ska ha hämnd."

"Jag drar till biblioteket", sa jag enkelt.

* * *

"_Snuffles._

_Tack för tipsen. Jag lovar att göra dig jättestolt, jag får uggla och berätta allt om hur det gick. Jag är inte van vid att förstöra folks liv tillfälligt, men det är väl inte så svårt? Du verkar vara ganska bra på det. På ett väldigt inte-elakt sätt då._

_Förutom det där med din varulvskompis och den där killen som är kär i din kompis flickvän som inte ens gillar din kompis. Det var rätt krångligt, men jag tror att jag fattar det._

_Raspar mår faktiskt väldigt bra, trots att han är så gammal. Det är jag jätteglad över. Hur mår Bonnie? Hon tycker om att bita mig ibland, har jag märkt._

_Jag känner mig lite nere. Det kanske är hösten? Typ nu kan man inte bada varje dag… Just det, det kunde jag inte på sommarlovet heller, men ändå. Liksom ,det är inte lika varmt… fast jag gillar det lite. Min sovsal är helt underbar, det är liksom kallt på väggarna med jättevarma mattor och min säng – du borde prova den!_

_(Vänta lite. Det var inget. Glöm vad jag skrev.)_

_Den är i alla fall så mjuk att jag sjunker ner tre decimeter. Och öppna spisar och allt möjligt._

_September."_

* * *

Jag blir galen av att inte kunna berätta allt för honom. Allt om att jag känner honom och det. Att jag hatar honom fast ändå inte. Att jag inte tycker att Severus har gjort något mot dem. Att jag vet allt om Remus. Det är i alla fall lättast att hålla tyst om. Jag är ju inte direkt den sortens person som kan gå omkring och förstöra folks liv utan att blinka eller bry mig.

Vårt projekt går jättebra i alla fall. Jag bestämde mig för att lite lagom diskret göra ett diagram över en ganska lång, mörkhårig pojke som förvandlas till en gråsvart hund. Jag är sjukt duktig på att teckna.

Jag är nog också på väg att bli galen. Hur kan man vilja något jättemycket, men vara livrädd för att det ska hända?

* * *

"_Nic!_

_Hoppas du mår bra. Du vet att du måste jobba ordentligt i skolan, trots att jag försöker få kontakt med Sankt Mungos sjukhus… okej, vet du? Jag har inte försökt. Jag är en dålig person. Mitt liv är jättejobbigt. Jag ska inte klaga, jag har det kanske jättemycket bättre än vad du har det… och det är mitt fel._

_Skolan går jättebra… typ. Vi jobbar med animagusprojekt. En som jag jobbar med är animagus. Han har sagt det till mig, fast han vet inte om det själv. Smart, va? Kanske skulle en animagusförtrollning över dig funka. Jag menar, varför inte?_

_Det blir du och jag i jul, vår lägenhet, massor med julgodis. Kan det bli mycket bättre? Jag börjar planera nu. Det är evigheter till dess, men ändå. Kom ihåg det._

_Älskar dig._

_Summer."_


End file.
